Harry Potter et l'Ultime Destinée
by Grimevalt
Summary: Albus Dumbledore est mort mais Poudlard reste ouvert par l'arrivée d'un nouveau directeur. Personnage mystérieux qui offrira son aide à Harry dans la quête des Horcruxes, Il lui donnera des cours particuliers en vue de l'affrontement final avec...
1. Préface

_**Le préface est très court pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est un… préface ! Ne vous y méprenez pas, les chapitre ne font pas cette taille là alors continuez l'aventure avec nous.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Dislaimer : Rien ne m'appartient hélas et tout appartient à notre talentueuse J. K. Rowling qui sans elle ne me permettrait pas d'écrire sur notre cher Harry.**

**

* * *

**

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Harry Potter et l'Ultime Destinée**

**Chapitre I : Préface de l'histoire**

Même pour un sorcier, la seule vision ou pensée de devoir mourir un jour fait peur. Bon nombre d'entre eux ont essayé dans réchapper en buvant breuvages, élixir de longue vie ou divers sortilèges conduisant dans la plupart des cas à la mort face à l'inexpérience et au niveau trop faible de ses apprentis immortels. Mais connaissez-vous seulement quelqu'un qui ai réussi à la dompter, à l'apprivoiser et à la tenir en esclave…

Si vous êtes sorcier, cela vous sera facile d'associer cette personne en juxtaposition avec cette définition mais arriveriez-vous seulement à dire son nom ? Certes, vous pourrez en rire désormais mais réussiriez vous à simplement l'épeler…

Très peu de personnes connurent sont véritable nom. Elles ne pouvaient se compter que sur une seul main.

La première fut son professeur à l'époque de sa scolarisation dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde, elle se prénommait Albus Dumbledore.

La seconde n'était autre que Harry Potter dont l'affrontement final restera longtemps dans la mémoire des gens.

Il y avait également une troisième personne dont peu de sorciers connaissait la véritable histoire, il avait occupé le poste de directeur de Poudlard à la mort de l'ancien et avait réussi à convaincre les familles des enfants étudiant à l'école de les faire revenir pour suivre les cours dans un lieu qui se voulait le plus sécurisant de Grande-Bretagne face à la menace du Lord Noir. Cette personne avait beaucoup de secret en elle ainsi que beaucoup de qualités qui faisait d'elle une personne de confiance et de sagesse. C'était pour cette raison qu'Albus Dumbledore l'avait choisi lui plus qu'un autre… Il savait également qu'il ferait tout son possible pour freiner l'ascension de Voldemort et aider le jeune Potter dans la quête des Horcruxes restant.

Cette personne connaissait Poudlard mieux que quiconque sans jamais n'y avoir été auparavant. Mais fait encore plus étrange, Poudlard lui même le connaissait mieux qu'un autre car Poudlard était son héritage.

Cette homme si mystérieuse et ayant affronté Voldemort avec Harry Potter s'appelait de son vrai et très long nom Rodric Wulfric Tom Olbius Albus Herwinn Granger.


	2. Tom

_**Voici le premier véritable chapitre de cette fiction. Je l'ai intitulé Tom pour montrer le début d'une fin et marquer ainsi la fin d'une série qui nous a littéralement transporté vers un univers magique et composé d'un mélange de haine, d'amour, de racisme, de solidarité, de richesse, de pauvreté, etc... Bref, l'univers dans lequel on vit agrémenté d'une pointe de magie.**_

_**Vous pouvez laissé une review, cela me fait toujours beaucoup de plaisir et ne vous prends que quelques minutes. Je vous en remercies d'avance. Je vous répondrais également si vous laissez votre adresse email.**_

_**Visitez mon site web consacré à mes fictions et avec mes nouveaux chapitres et dernières nouvelles sur l'avancée de mes écritures. Pensez à lire et pourquoi pas commentez mon livre d'or.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Dislaimer : Rien ne m'appartient hélas et tout appartient à notre talentueuse J. K. Rowling qui sans elle ne me permettrait pas d'écrire sur notre cher Harry.**

**

* * *

**

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Harry Potter et l'Ultime Destinée**

**Chapitre II : Tom**

La Suède n'avait jamais connu un hiver comme celui-ci depuis des siècles. Le froid était omniprésent depuis le dernier été et cela ne semblait que s'accentuer vers des températures encore plus basses. Les moldus ne comprenaient pas ce changement brusque du climat tout en sachant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas seulement à leur pays mais à la quasi-totalité de l'Europe occidentale. Leurs chercheurs en climatologie semblaient penser que tout cela provenait du réchauffement de la couche d'ozone et poussaient un cri d'alarme à tous les gouvernements du G8. Ils étaient certes bien loin du compte. Les sorciers, quant à eux, savaient pertinemment d'où provenait ce brusque changement de la météo et c'est pourquoi il ne valait mieux ne pas s'aventurer dehors par ce temps et tout précisément par le genre de créature qui devaient y être.

Pourtant, l'on pouvait apercevoir au loin une silhouette se diriger de manière difficile due très certainement au blizzard sur un chemin tortueux et escarpé où les sapins de toutes tailles semblaient formé un mur épais dont le voyageur n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de le longer. Mais que pouvait bien faire un homme ici, sous cette tempête glaciale et dans un environnement désert de toute population qui plus est. D'autant plus que cette mystérieuse personne ne semblait pas toute jeune mais plus vers un âge où les choses de la vie ne nous importe très peu. Elle était emmitouflée dans une longue et épaisse cape de voyage et semblait réellement connaître la bonne direction à prendre vu sa détermination et la précision dans ses pas à travers la neige s'étendant à perte de vue. Il s'arrêta pourtant brusquement et sortis sa baguette de sa poche. Il la pointa vers les branchages et celle-ci les éclaira. Son visage laissa transparaître un large sourire dès lors que les branches commencèrent à se séparer pour laisser un passage suffisamment grand pour l'homme. Il était désormais dans une magnifique clairière où prônait en son centre un magnifique chalet fait en rondin de bois. Cette dernière semblait occupé, trahis par la présence d'un mince filet de fumée s'échappant de la cheminée ainsi que par la lumière passant à travers les rideaux d'une des fenêtres. La maisonnette n'était certes pas très grande si l'on désirait y fonder une famille mais pour une personne seule, cela convenait parfaitement.

L'homme âgé se dirigea vers la porte de la maison et y asséna trois petits coups de la main. La porte s'ouvrit pour y découvrir un foyer doux et chaleureux avec une magnifique cheminée où y brûlait un feu magique reconnaissable aux flammes violettes qui en sortaient. Un homme était assis dos à la porte et l'on ne pouvait distinguer rien d'autre que le son de sa voie. Un loup était allongé à ses côtés et fixait de ses yeux bleu pervenche le nouvel arrivant comme s'il voulait le sonder à travers ce simple regard.

« - Bonsoir Albus. Que me vaut donc ta visite par ce si magnifique temps d'hiver ? Aurais-tu oublié notre accord.

« - Bonsoir Rodric. Tu connais très bien la raison de ma venue. Enfin, une partie du moins.

« - Cela est sûrement du au retour de Tom parmi les êtres _vivants_. Cela va faire bientôt un an et demi pourtant. Je pensais que tu étais le sorcier le plus puissant pourtant, _fit-il amusé._

« - Bien que se soit ce que les personnes pensent, je me fais vieux et tenir tête à Tom n'est plus aussi facile qu'il y a vingt ans.

« - Donc tu es venu me voir pour me demander de t'apporter mon aide au sein de l'Ordre. Le phénix renaît toujours de ses cendres et cela fait déjà un moment que je suis au courant. Qui as-tu déniché désormais ? Les Weasley, sans aucun doute, je suppose.

L'homme se leva de son fauteuil et fit fasse à Albus Dumbledore. Il semblait extrêmement jeune et ne devait avoir qu'une vingtaine d'année.

« - Comment es-tu au courant au sujet des Weasley. Ta magie ma toujours surpris, je l'avoue.

« - Point de magie pour deviner clairement leur aversion fasse à la magie noire, au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses soi-disant Mangemorts. Ils sont, pour tout Sang-Pur qui se respectent, des traîtres à leur sang.

« - Je vois que ta haine envers certains sorciers ne s'est pas atténuée depuis notre dernière rencontre. En fait, je voulais te demander un petit service.

« - Tu sais ce que je pense des Sang-Purs méprisant les Moldus. Se seraient plutôt eux les traîtres à leur sang. Les vieilles familles, selon moi, devraient plutôt montrer le bon exemple et accueillir les jeunes et leur famille Moldu afin de leurs expliquer le monde de la magie et la fierté qu'il en résulte d'être un sorcier. Voldemort, tel est le nom qu'il se soit donné ne vaut pas mieux que Grindelwald ou ceux bien encore avant. Mais assis-toi donc veux-tu. Un homme de ton âge doit être épuisé après un si long voyage.

« - Merci, tu ne changeras donc jamais. Tu verras lorsque tu auras mon âge, _dit-il amusé_.

« - Si tu le dis Albus. Bien que la fatigue du grand âge et la mort n'aient jamais véritablement fait partis de mon vocabulaire. Ma difficulté à te comprendre fasse à cela est pour le moins difficile, je l'avoue. Cela doit être l'une des seules connaissances dont je n'ai jamais rien retenu.

« - Je sais et si je suis venu de trouver aujourd'hui, c'est que je sais que je n'ai plus encore très longtemps à vivre.

« - Je sais Albus. Je pourrais même te donner la date exacte de ton décès si je le voulais ou si tu le désirais. Cela va de soi. Mais le monde de la divination n'est pas magie à trop répandre pour une personne tel que moi. Tu en as souvenir avec la prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney.

« - Hélas oui mais ne t'inquiète pas pour mon décès, même ma propre mort sera planifié, _termina t'il avec une lueur dans les yeux_.

« - Je n'en dirais pas plus Albus. Je vois juste que ton raisonnement et tes ambitions mènent toujours à la réalité.

« - J'ai eu un bon professeur, je peux te l'assurer.

« - Je n'en doute pas un seul instant et je ne peux que te croire sur parole. Mais explique-moi plutôt la véritable raison de ta venue car comme tu le sais, je n'aurais aucunement intégré l'Ordre du Phénix sans raisons _valables_. Tu me caches quelque chose que je refuse pour le moment à d'extirper de force de tes pensées. Alors ?

« - J'ai l'intime conviction depuis quelques années que Tom a crée plusieurs Horcruxes de manière à lui procurer l'immortalité.

« - C'est incroyable ce que Tom peut être puissant et naïf à ce point. Le pouvoir lui est trop monté à la tête.

« - Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? D'autant plus qu'il n'a pas choisit les objets pour ses Horcruxes par hasard.

« - Je suppose qu'il a réussi à récupérer l'épée de Godric. Non ? Je me trompe.

« - Heureusement non mais je ne connais pas le nombre exact d'Horcruxes qu'il s'est crée. Deux ont été détruit à ce jour. Le premier l'a été par Harry Potter…

« - Oui, ton jeune protégé. C'est incroyable ce que les gens peuvent raconter sur lui. Un coup il est le Survivant et le lendemain un fabulateur pour devenir ensuite l'Elu, le dernier espoir de la communauté magique. Ce petit a du courage, surtout à son âge. Mais continues donc. Je suis désolé de t'avoir interrompu.

« - Merci. Et le deuxième par moi-même d'où ma main desséchée.

« - Oui, elle n'est pas très belle. Heureusement que Séverus était là. Je suppose que c'est lui qui t'a soigné et que s'il n'avait été là, tu ne serais pas assis dans mon salon à me parler.

« - Exactement, mais il n'a fait que retarder le processus. J'aimerais que tu prennes la direction de Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine de septembre. Je pense et tu le sais très bien que je ne finirais pas l'année scolaire comme il se doit. Et puis, cette école ne sera mieux gardée qu'avec toi si je ne suis plus là.

« - C'est d'accord Albus et tu connais mes véritables raisons.

« - Oui. Et j'aimerais te parler d'autres petites choses ainsi que d'Harry. Je sais que tu es au courant du poids qui lui pèse sur les épaules et je voudrais que tu …


	3. Chaleur d'été

_**Merci à vous tous de lire ma fiction. Certes, les chapitre ne sont pas bien longs mais au moins, ils seront ainsi posté plus rapidement pour votre plus grand bonheur. Vous avez été plus de 300 à venir lire les deux premiers chapitres de "Harry Potter et l'Ultime Destinée" et je vous remercie.**_

_**Ah, et j'allais oublier, il y a un petit bouton marqué "Go" tout en bas à gauche à côté de "submit review". Ne vous gênez pas pour cliquer dessus et laissez vos impressions.**_

_**Et si vous vous demandez si le prochain chapitre avance, allez faire un tour sur mon site web en cliquant sur Homepage sur mon profile.**_

**_Bonne lecture…_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Dislaimer : Rien ne m'appartient hélas et tout appartient à notre talentueuse J. K. Rowling qui sans elle ne me permettrait pas d'écrire sur notre cher Harry.**

**

* * *

**

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Harry Potter et l'Ultime Destinée**

**Chapitre III : Chaleur d'été**

Sous un soleil magnifique digne d'un mois d'Août, deux jeune gens marchaient seuls sur un sentier de campagne. Le paysage étaient magnifique et les oiseaux ne le cachaient pas en poussant leurs mélodieuses symphonies des beaux jours.

« - C'est encore loin ? _se plaignit le garçon à la tignasse rousse._

« - Arrête de geindre Ron et marche plutôt. Si Harry a préféré que nous y allions par les moyens moldus, c'est pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons par nos transplanages.

« - Je sais, je sais mais quand même. Je plains ce qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique. Nan mais franchement c'est épuisant et avec cette chaleur. Je n'ai jamais connu un été aussi chaud. Et puis ça fait un petit moment déjà que Harry a pris de l'avance sur nous. Il devrait déjà être de retour.

« - Je sais. C'est étrange tout de même qu'il fasse si beau et si chaud. Avec le retour de V… Voldemort et la mort du professeur Dumbledore, j'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il y aurait le même temps que l'année précédente mais au lieu d'avoir un épais brouillard il n'y a qu'un magnifique temps d'été.

« - Si ça se trouve, Vol… Voldemort voulais se faire un petit bronzage. Harry nous a bien dis qu'il avait le teins pâle, _fit Ron hilare_.

« - Tu n'es pas marrant Ron.

Hermione et Ron se retournèrent et firent fasse à leur ami commun, Harry Potter, affichant un large sourire.

« - Oui, bon. Si on ne peut même plus rigoler maintenant. C'est que c'est monotone de marcher. On aurait pu au moins venir en balais.

« - Ron, je te l'ai déjà, _fit Hermione agacée_.

« - OUI ! Merci, je m'en rappelle. Si les Moldus nous voyaient, le ministère et l'Ordre seraient au courant de notre joyeuse petite excursion et cela en serait fini pour nous. Enfin… _poussa Ron tout en soupirant._

« - Bon, je vois que tu aimes faire un peu de marche Ronny chérie, _dit amusé Harry._

« - Alors tu as trouvé au lieu de te moquer de moi.

« - Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça le plus marrant. Devinez qui j'ai croiser sur la place du village. Heureusement que j'ai eu le temps de mettre ma cape d'invisibilité à temps.

« - …

« - Tonk. Même métamorphosé en vieille femme, je saurais la reconnaître maintenant. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait ici. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont au courant de notre destination. Vous n'avez rien dit pourtant j'espère, _émit Harry en fronçant les cils_.

Hermione se tourna immédiatement vers Ron et le regarda énervée les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« - Mais je n'ai rien dit ! Non mais pour qui tu me prends. Harry nous a dis de ne rien dire et c'est ce que j'ai fait. De toute façon, tu ne me crois jamais.

« - Je te crois Ron. Je te crois… _fit Hermione gênée_.

« - Bon, pour résumer. Il va falloir la jouer serré car si Tonk est là, c'est qu'il y en à probablement d'autres. J'espère seulement que Maugrey n'est pas dans les parages également car avec son œil, ma cape ne servirait à rien et nous serions rapidement découverts, _résuma Harry quelque peu inquiet_.

« - Si elle est là, c'est que l'Ordre est au courant de quelque chose. Et je me demande bien quoi… _fit pensive la jeune fille_.

« - Elle est peut être là pour autre chose mais en rapport avec Voldemort. Ils ne sont peut-être pas au courant de notre présence ici, à Godric's Hollow !

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent d'un seul et même mouvement vers Ron. Ils semblaient abasourdis par la réflexion du rouquin.

« - Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore. C'est pourtant possible, _fit Ron choqué_.

« - Justement, ton raisonnement est probablement exact. Mais alors que viennent faire les membres de l'Ordre ici ! Il va falloir le découvrir assez rapidement et voilà ce que nous allons faire…

Ron et Hermione écoutèrent avec attention l'idée d'Harry non sans soulever quelques questions et prirent le chemin menant au village.


	4. Découverte

_**Et voilà, je vous post un nouveau chapitre. Laissez moi vos commentaire pour me dire vos impressions et tout ça.**_

_**Bonne lecture…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Dislaimer : Rien ne m'appartient hélas et tout appartient à notre talentueuse J. K. Rowling qui sans elle ne me permettrait pas d'écrire sur notre cher Harry.**

**

* * *

**

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Harry Potter et l'Ultime Destinée**

**Chapitre IV : Découverte**

Regardant par la fenêtre de la salle commune de Gryffondor, le professeur McGonagall ne comprenait pas. Oui, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Tout d'abord, le tableau du professeur Dumbledore restait totalement inactif. Pas le moindre mouvement de sa part. En principe, et cela grâce aux informations des anciens directeurs, il aurait du depuis longtemps manifesté un soutient à l'actuelle directrice en place. Mais non, rien de la part du tableau et cela ne faisait qu'intriguer encore plus l'ancienne directrice-adjointe.

Quelques jours après l'enterrement, le ministre en personne était venu lui rendre visite et lui avait annoncé qu'après délibération du conseil d'administration de l'école, elle avait été nommée à la tête de Poudlard mais il n'y avait que de la parole car en réalité cela était tout autre. Depuis trois jours maintenant, le gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau directorial refusait de la laissée passer. Et il n'y avait pas que cela. Les tableaux refusaient également de l'aider en lui disant qu'ils ne devaient rien lui dire. Les fantômes étaient également de la partie en refusant tout ordre de celle-ci. Et ce n'était que les petits problèmes. Oui, les évènements la dépassaient complètement car pour une fois, Albus Dumbledore, la personne résolvant toujours les problèmes les plus incroyables n'étaient plus. Bien sûre, elle n'avait pas jugé utile dans informer le ministère mais si cela continuait, elle en serait obligée.

« - Mais que dois-je faire Albus, que dois-je faire. Si le château entier refuse de m'écouter alors c'est qu'il ne me juge pas apte à diriger cette école, _fit t'elle désespérer_.

« - Minerva…

A l'entente de son prénom, elle se retourna et ne sut que dire sans réfléchir,

« - Albus !

Mais c'était Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington, ou plus communément appelé Nick Quasi-sans-tête par les élèves, qui l'avait appelé. Elle le regarda en affichant un sourire sincère et lui dit.

« - Que puis-je faire pour vous Sir Nicolas.

« - Désolé de vous annoncez cela professeur mais…

« - Oui, je vous écoute.

« - Il y a là une personne qui aimerait vous rencontrer. Elle s'appelle Granger mais ne m'a pas donné son prénom. Elle vous attend devant le bureau directorial.

Granger ! Mais que pouvait bien venir faire Mademoiselle Granger à Poudlard et cela durant les vacances d'été. Il était sûrement arrivé des problèmes à Harry ou bien à sa famille. Depuis qu'elle dirigeait l'Ordre et que Voldemort augmentait ses actes de terreurs sur la communauté sorcière, elle n'avait pus s'occuper d'Harry et elle le regrettait beaucoup. La mort du directeur l'avait énormément touché, elle en était certaine d'autant plus qu'il avait été présent lors de cette sinistre soirée où Severus Rogue les avait trahies eux mais plus précisément en la personne de celle qui lui avait donné une seconde chance. Et puis le fantôme aurait du la reconnaître puisqu'elle appartenait à sa maison. Plus rien n'allait et elle en était déstabilisé.

Arrivé devant le gargouille, elle eut la surprise de voir l'escalier en colimaçon à la place. Etait-ce elle qui l'avait ouvert sans réellement sans rendre compte. Elle gravit les marches et arriva fasse à la porte du bureau qu'elle ouvrit sans préambule. Ce qu'elle y vit la figea sur place.

Assit à la place du directeur, une personne l'y attendait. Il était jeune et ne devait pas dépasser la vingtaine d'âge. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond paille mais le plus étonnant étaient ses yeux. La couleur en était envoûtante car d'un vert clair et limpide presque transparent et le regard imposait immédiatement la confiance et la sagesse de cette personne. Mais il y résidait également une lueur qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Se pouvait-il que se soit un mangemort malgré toutes les protections récemment installées.

Le jeune homme la regarda un instant et lui annonça d'un large sourire.

« - Bonjour professeur McGonagall. Je vois que vous n'avez pas encore mis la main sur le testament de ce pauvre Albus car vous allez l'air surprise de me voir ici et dans ce fauteuil.

« - Qui êtes-vous si je peux me permettre cette question ?

« - Qui je suis ! Et bien, c'est simple. Le nouveau directeur de Poudlard…

Minerva McGonagall, l'une des rares personnes en qui Albus Dumbledore avait toute confiance, en était sidéré. Comment une personne aussi jeune pouvait occuper un poste avec autant de responsabilité et qui plus est, avec le retour de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas l'expérience pour cela et pour qui se prenait-il pour s'autoproclamer directeur de la plus grande et vieille école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Elle allait se dépêcher de le renvoyer ni une ni deux de son école.

« - Je ne crois pas professeur McGonagall. Vous n'allez pas m'expulser de cette école car vous allez écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire. Asseyez-vous, je vous pris, _dit-il avec un large sourire en montrant de la main le fauteuil fasse à lui_.

Elle ne le croyait pas. Ce jeune garçon devenait de plus en plus fascinant. De la façon dont il avait deviné ses pensées, c'est qu'il ne pouvait être qu'un très bon légilimentiens par le fait qu'elle ne s'était d'aucune manière rendue compte de l'intrusion dans son esprit par le jeune homme s'étant présenté sous le nom de Granger.

« - Je pensais que vous auriez découvert le testament d'Albus bien avant mon arrivée. Il y stipule à l'intérieur qu'après son décès et tant que la menace de Lord Voldemort persistera, je me devrait de le remplacer au poste de Directeur de Poudlard.

« - Justement, nous n'avons trouvé aucun parchemin mentionnant son testament tant soi dans ce bureau que dans ses appartements d'ici ou ailleurs.

« - Oui, au Square Grimmauld…

Comment connaissait-il le quartier général de l'Ordre. A moins qu'il ne l'ai lu une nouvelle fois dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. De toute manière, il n'avait rien trouvé tant ici qu'au Quartier Général.

« - Et vous n'avez jamais pensé à ce qu'il est laissé son testament de manière plus exprimé ?

Minerva parut étonnée et leva la tête vers le tableau de l'ancien directeur mais celui-ci ne montrait toujours pas le moindre signe qui aurait trahit sa présence en différence d'un tableau moldu.

« - Je ne parlais pas de cela professeur mais de sa pensine tout bonnement.

Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt. C'est vrai que le professeur Dumbledore l'utilisait très souvent et laisser comme un souvenir comme testament, cela ne manquait pas d'humour. Surtout dans la manière qu'il le présentera…

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera sur Godric's Hollow avec Tonk en toute première ligne.**

**Lâchez vos commentaires…**


	5. Godric's Hollow

_**Wahou ! Vous avez été plus de 1000 à lire ma fic et j'en suis super content.**_

_**Ce chapitre est un tantinet plus long mais vous n'allez pas vous en plaindres, j'en suis persuadé.**_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton pour review. Merci.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Dislaimer : Rien ne m'appartient hélas et tout appartient à notre talentueuse J. K. Rowling qui sans elle ne me permettrait pas d'écrire sur notre cher Harry.**

**

* * *

**

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Harry Potter et l'Ultime Destinée**

**Chapitre V : Godric's Hollow**

Travailler pour le ministère, voilà une chose que bon nombre d'élèves de septième année rêveraient de faire à leur sortie de Poudlard. Hélas, celui-ci se réservait la plupart du temps les meilleurs élèves ayant remporté leurs ASPIC. Pour Nymphora Tonk, sans son don de Métamorphomage et l'appui qu'avait prodigué Maugrey Fol'œil auprès du responsable du service des Aurors, elle n'aurait jamais pu le devenir.

Certes, elle commettait d'énormes gourdes en étant étourdis et maladroites mais pour remplir sa fonction, elle était l'une des meilleurs et c'était pour cela que le professeur McGonagall l'avait désigné pour cette mission. Elle faisait d'ailleurs équipe aujourd'hui avec son fiancé Rémus Lupin. Il avait toujours rechigné avoir une compagne et fondé une famille du fait de sa lycanthropie mais depuis l'attaque de Greyback sur le plus vieux des enfants Weasley, il s'était remis en question par rapport à ses sentiments pour la jeune femme. Il n'avait que très récemment demandé d'être sa fiancée et une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait désormais à lui.

La mission se déroulait à Godric's Hollow. Là où par une sombre nuit d'Halloween 1981, Harry s'était retrouvé orphelin et les sorciers, quant à eux, gagnaient de nouveau la liberté. Tout ce que savait Nymphora, c'est qu'ils devaient aller fouiller les décombres de la maison des Potter afin d'y récupérer un objet. Rémus avait préféré y aller seul tel un pèlerinage sur la tombe de son meilleur ami et de sa femme Lily, qui avait su voir en lui autre chose que le monstre qu'il devenait à chaque pleine lune. Oui, en y repensant bien, il était fier de ses années à Poudlard. Et où il s'était fait des amis qui l'avaient aidé malgré son petit problème de fourrure comme aimait si souvent dire James. Et où il ne serait jamais allé si le professeur Dumbledore ne l'avait pas accepté et mis en place le Saul Cogneur.

Ron et Hermione avaient très bien compris la marche à suivre et s'étaient positionné avec la plus grande direction aux endroits qu'Harry leurs avait assignés. D'après les renseignements qu'ils avaient réussis à rassembler, la meilleur et seule façon de se rendre au domaine des parents de Harry était de passer devant elle sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il avait simplement dit à ses deux amis qu'au cas où la jeune Auror se douterait de quelque chose, un sortilège immobilisant ferait très bien l'affaire…

« - Bonjour Harry.

Face à la tombe de ses amis, Rémus Lupin avait senti la présence de leur fils unique grâce aux sens aiguisés de sa lycanthropie. Le jeune garçon s'approcha de lui et ôta sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle ne lui serait plus d'une grande utilité sur lui maintenant qu'il était découvert.

« - Bonjour professeur Lupin.

« - Ne m'appelles plus professeur, Harry. Cela va fait maintenant trois ans que je n'enseigne plus. Et puis… Tu peux m'appeler Rémus si tu le désires.

« - Bien, Rémus.

« - J'aurais aimé te connaître un peu mieux et puis, peut être devenir quelqu'un d'un peu plus proche de toi mais lorsque que Sirius était encore là, je n'avais pas osé. Peut être du fait qu'il était ton parrain et qu'il était désormais la seule famille qu'il te restait. Mais les choses ont bien changé, hélas…

« - Je crois qu'après sa disparition, je me suis trop apitoyé sur mon sort. J'ai été trop égoïste à penser qu'à ma propre souffrance et mon chagrin mais vous aussi Rémus, vous en avez terriblement souffert. Je ne l'ai pas connu autant que vous mais pour le peu que je sais de lui, je l'aimais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il remplace mes parents mais qu'il m'apporte ce qu'un parrain peut donner à filleul. C'était ma seule véritable famille mais avec du recul, j'ai les Weasley, vous et Tonk comme famille et deux très bons amis qui seront toujours là pour me suivre lorsque j'aurais besoin d'eux.

« - Lily et James seraient fier de toi et de ce que tu es devenu, Harry. Tu peux me croire sur parole.

Rémus s'approcha d'Harry et le serra dans ses bras. Une fine larme coula des yeux du loup-garou. Le retour des émotions qu'il avait vécu avec ses amis autrefois mais également par l'estime que le jeune garçon avait exprimée en le considérant comme une personne à part entière de sa famille non pas de sang mais de cœur.

« - C'est ici qu'il s ont été enterré alors. Je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux. C'est calme, magnifique et l'on sent quelque chose de magique ici. Un peu comme à Poudlard…

« - Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai toujours ressenti ça en venant ici. Tu sais que ce domaine appartient à ta famille depuis de très nombreuses générations. Ton grand-père ne connaissait pas la période exact mais elle se rapprochait de la création de Poudlard si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

« - Vous avez connu mes grands-parents alors ? _demanda, de manière très intéressée, Harry_.

« - Bien sûr puisque l'on passait la plupart de nos vacances d'été ici. Et je peux te dire que l'on s'amusait drôlement en concoctant je ne sais plus quel plan machiavélique dans le but de montrer à la prochaine rentrée que les Maraudeurs étaient toujours là pour animer les belles journées de la maison Serpentard, _fit rêveusement Rémus Lupin_.

Le calme s'installa pendant quelques minutes puis rompant le silence, Harry lui demanda.

« - Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici, à Godric's Hollow et avec Tonk. Je ne pense pas que vous veniez juste rendre une petite visite à mes parents. Je me trompe ?

« - Et bien, il n'y certes pas que cela je l'avoue. L'on m'a envoyé ici afin que je ramène quelque chose que vos parents avaient en leur possession. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais l'on m'a simplement précisé que j'aurais besoin de toi et que je te trouverais sur place. Voilà…

« - Qui vous a envoyé ? Le professeur McGonagall ?

« - Non, le nouveau directeur. Et pour le moment, il ne s'est pas trompé puisque tu es ici à mes côtés.

« - Et l'objet en question de votre visite ici est…

« - Une coupe !

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent sous ce simple mot. Qui voudrait d'une coupe ayant appartenu aux Potter si ce n'est qu'elle était peut être celle ayant appartenu à l'une des quatre fondatrices de Poudlard, c'est à dire Helga Poufsouffle. Il n'en revenait pas et n'osait pour le moment y croire. Ses parents avaient ainsi mis à jour le terrible secret de Voldemort mais sans que quiconque le sache mis à part ce _nouveau_ directeur. Enfin, il l'espérait…

« - Une coupe ! Mais pourquoi venir récupérer une coupe ayant appartenu à mes parents. C'est insensé.

« - Je n'en ai aucune idée. La seul chose que je connaisse est que toi seul peut m'aider pour la récupérer et que l'on ne doit en aucun cas la toucher. C'est pourquoi j'ai ramené cette boîte avec moi, _lui dit-il en montrant un petit coffret en bois foncé et portant de minuscules inscriptions d'une étrange écriture_.

Rémus Lupin lui expliqua alors que sur le domaine se trouvait une crypte où seul un descendant des Potter pouvait en ouvrir l'entrée. Il connaissait très bien l'endroit puisque lors de ses transformations de pleine lune, le père de James l'installait ici jusqu'aux premiers rayons du soleil. Il se rappelait très bien le jour où celui-ci avait découvert le lourd secret du loup-garou mais au lieu de le chasser, il n'avait fait que l'aider à mieux passer ses vacances ici chez eux.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent vers une cascade menant à un petit lac où se trouvait l'entrée d'une grotte. Elle n'était pas très grande car d'une faible profondeur de vingt mètres tout au plus. Lupin lui expliqua alors qu'il devait mettre un peu de son sang sur le mur du fond pour dégager l'entrée du passage. Harry ressentit une terrible impression de déjà vu. Oui, c'était bien ça. Le soir où lui et le professeur Dumbledore étaient partis à la recherche de l'horcrux, il dut mettre un peu de son sang sur la paroi du mur. Il devait en faire de même maintenant…


	6. Inquiétude et rat d'égout

_**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez tous avec grande impatiente. Pas très long je l'avoues mais il me plait assez. Sans vous laissez encore languire longtemps, bonne lecture.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Dislaimer : Rien ne m'appartient hélas et tout appartient à notre talentueuse J. K. Rowling qui sans elle ne me permettrait pas d'écrire sur notre cher Harry.**

**

* * *

**

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Harry Potter et l'Ultime Destinée**

**Chapitre VI : Inquiétude et rat d'égout**

Installé dans un vieux fauteuil miteux, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs encadrant comme deux rideaux un visage cireux, et aux yeux également noirs faisait tournoyer son verre de Whisky Pure-Feu entre ses doigts. La demeure dans lequel il vivait était de loin une habitation propre et chaleureuse. Elle semblait plutôt tout l'inverse avec son vieux canapé tout débraillé, les livres en vieux cuirs limés par les mites et la poussière accumulée depuis si longtemps qu'il ne devait pas être habité très souvent. L'homme sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais fit mourir ses prochaines paroles sur le bord de ses lèvres en un rictus déplaisant. La personne qu'il attendait depuis maintenant plusieurs minute semblait être arrivé mais restait caché dans un coin d'ombre de la pièce.

« - Bonsoir Séverus. Je vois que ton magnifique _appartement_ n'a pas changé depuis tout ce temps. Toujours aussi chaleureux et apaisant.

« - Si tu es venu pour me critiquer une fois de plus, cela n'en valait guère la peine. Tu es toujours aussi narcissique dans tes propos qu'autrefois mon cher.

« - Oui, enfin bonjour quand même. Aurais-tu perdu les bonnes manières depuis tes seize années passées avec Dumbledore ou est-ce plutôt ton retour précipité auprès du Maître des Ténèbres ?

« - Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Tu n'avais qu'à arriver à l'heure comme promis. Si le Maître avait su que tu allais me rendre une petite visite, il serait venu lui-même.

« - Oui et bien il n'est pas présent pour le moment et je n'en suis que plus satisfait. Mais je ne me suis pas déplacé pour tourner autour du pot. J'écoute ce que tu as à me dire et fait le vite car la vermine approche et elle sent l'égout…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Allongée sur son lit, une jeune fille à la tignasse d'un roux flamboyant relatait tous les événements ayant marqué sa cinquième année d'étude à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Il y avait eu tout d'abord l'attaque sur la personne de Katie Bell, l'une des poursuiveuses de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor suivit ensuite de l'empoisonnement de son frère Ron. Oui, elle avait eu terriblement peur ce jour là car malgré le fait qu'il soit beaucoup trop protecteur à son égard et qu'il ai, selon Hermione, la sensibilité d'une cuillère à thé ne gâchait en rien le fait qu'elle ne voulait pour rien au monde le perdre dans cette fichue guerre. Et en parlant d'Hermione, quand ces deux là comprendront qu'ils se tourne autour depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Enfin… Comme on le dit souvent, l'amour rend aveugle et ce dicton moldu ne s'est jamais autant appliqué dans le monde sorcier. Et puis, tout dernièrement, il y avait eu la mort du professeur Dumbledore. Harry l'avait beaucoup consolé malgré le fait qu'il ai décidé de mettre un terme provisoire à leur relation pour la protégé. Mais elle ne voyait pas comment il pouvait la protégé en refusant de sortir avec elle. Toute sa famille faisait parti de l'Ordre et était qualifié de traître à leur sang par Vous-Savez-Qui et ses lèches-bottes de service.

« - Ginny, ma chérie. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis ton retour de Poudlard. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu veux que l'on en parle toutes les deux ?

Madame Weasley venait tout juste de rentrer dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis son retour de l'école et cela n'avait changé avec le départ de son frère Ron. Celui-ci avait par un beau matin laissé un mot à leurs attention en expliquant qu'il partait avec Hermione chercher Harry chez sa famille moldu et qu'il ne savait pas quand il rentrerait. Sur le coup, elle l'avait très mal pris en vociférant à tout va qu'il était inconscient de se conduire ainsi et surtout avec la menace quasi constante du Mage Noir. Oui mais c'était sans compter sans l'intervention de son mari, Arthur Weasley et de ses fils, même les jumeaux si c'est pour dire, qui l'avaient raisonner en lui expliquant très clairement que le petit dernier avait depuis quelques temps fort grandi et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. En y repensant bien, oui c'était vrai. Son petit et tendre chérubin qu'était Ron voilà encore quelques années avait fait place et grand et fière jeune homme de maintenant. Oui, son Ronny était devenu un beau jeune homme et elle pouvait en être fière désormais. Et puis, de toute façon, il était avec Harry et Hermione et c'est trois là réunis avaient bravé plus d'une aventure depuis leur première année d'école.

« - Non, maman. Tout va bien. C'est juste que je m'inquiète un peu pour eux. Cela fait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'ils sont tous les trois partis et nous n'avons reçu aucune nouvelle de leurs part. Et s'il leurs était arrivé quelque chose ?

« - Oui, moi aussi je m'inquiète pour eux mais s'il leurs était arrivé quoi que se soit, l'Ordre aurait été au courant en premier.

La mère de la jeune rousse s'assit près d'elle sur le lit et la serra dans ses bras. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'elles n'avaient plus eu de moment privilégié mère-fille avec celle-ci. Sa petite dernière avait, elle aussi, bien grandi et l'épouvantard de l'année précédente refaisait de temps à autre surface lors de quelconques cauchemars nocturnes. Elle craignait bien plus pour sa famille et Harry que pour sa propre personne. Elle avait un grand cœur même si elle ne voulait point l'admettre. Combien de fois Dumbledore le lui avait dit. Et combien de fois lui avait-il dit que c'était l'une des choses les plus merveilleuses et puissantes en magie mais également la plus destructrice. Oui, combien de fois…

* * *

**Voilà, c'est terminé pour ce 7ème chapitre qui est quelque peu plus long que les précédents. Il m'a demandé un peu plus de temps car j'ai commencé également le chapitre 5 de mon autre fiction, « Harry Potter et le Puissant » où les chapitres son beaucoup plus long que dans celle-ci.**


	7. Entrevue

_**Oyez ! Oyez bonnes gens ! Sieur Grimevalt, scribe potteresque de son état vous fait la joie de partager avec vous, fidèles lecteurs, un nouveau parchemin de …**_

_**Ouai, bref le moyen âge, c'est terminé mais la magie est toujours là alors découvrez mon nouveau chapitre …**_

_**Et pour répondre à Medhi, et bien voici le chapitre que tu attendais tant !**_

_**Par contre. Fasse au peu de reviews que je reçois, je me posais la question : « Est-ce que ma fiction plait aux lecteurs ». Si c'est non, je serais obligé de l'arrêter et cela m'attristerait très certainement alors donnez-moi votre avis et j'ajoute qu'il y a un bon nombre d'indice sur la nature du nouveau directeur. Ils sont juste cachés alors retournez voir surtout au tout début. (j'aurais pas du dire ça…)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Dislaimer : Rien ne m'appartient hélas et tout appartient à notre talentueuse J. K. Rowling qui sans elle ne me permettrait pas d'écrire sur notre cher Harry.**

**

* * *

**

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Harry Potter et l'Ultime Destinée**

**Chapitre VII : Entrevue**

Dans le hall du prestigieux collège Poudlard, deux sorciers se faisaient face. L'un, petit aux cheveux hirsutes avec de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude fixait le second comme s'il foulait percer le fond de son esprit par un simple regard. Vous l'auriez probablement compris, Harry Potter (car c'était lui !) faisait face au nouveau directeur de l'école. La première pensée qu'il ressentit fut que l'homme fasse à lui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Peut être de trois ans tout au plus.

« - Bienvenue chez toi Harry. Je suis le professeur Granger mais appelles moi Rodric si ça te chante. Je n'aime pas tellement que l'on me désigne par mon nom de famille. Et Albus ne sans privait pas pour le faire exprès, _fit-il avec un large sourire._

A la mort de son ancien mentor, notre jeune sorcier avait fait le choix de ne plus avoir confiance qu'en à un nombre restreint de personnes chères à son cœur. Ron et Hermione faisaient bien évidemment parti de celle-ci et lorsque Rémus Lupin lui avait fait part d'une possible rencontre avec l'actuel directeur, il s'était promis de ne pas lui faire confiance. Comment une personne inconnue jusqu'à présent pouvait se voir proposé un poste aussi prestigieux que celui de diriger une école et la meilleure d'Europe qui plus est !

« - Enchanté professeur Granger !

« - Je savais bien que vous m'appelleriez ainsi monsieur Potter.

Incroyable. Devant le refus du survivant de tutoyer son homologue, celui-ci avait adopté la même forme de conversation que lui. Et comme ça, il connaissait le professeur Dumbledore. Il avait certainement beaucoup de question à lui poser et tout particulièrement sur le fait qu'il soit au courant à propos des Horcruxes et plus particulièrement de celui en la possession des parents du jeune homme.

« - Bien. Je crois qu'il serait sage que nous ayons une petite discussion tous les deux dans mon bureau. Je suppose que vous avez bon nombre de questions à me poser.

Traversant les couloirs en direction du bureau directorial, Harry remarqua qu'il portait la bague des Gaunt, celle qui avait par un puissant maléfice transformé la main du professeur Dumbledore en une chose toute desséchée. Serait-il l'un des descendants de Serpentard dont Jedusor lui-même ignorerait l'existence. Oui mais le problème, c'est que cette famille avait toujours été mauvaise. Enfin pour ce qu'il en savait…

« - Asseyez-vous Monsieur Potter.

La pièce n'avait subit pas le moindre changement. Elle était dans le même état que le soir où le professeur Dumbledore et lui s'y étaient retrouvé pour allé récupérer le faux Horcrux. Harry scruta attentivement le reste de la pièce et tomba sur le portrait de son ancien directeur. Celui-ci lui adressa un rapide clin d'œil. Voulait-il lui faire passer un quelconque message ou était-ce le fruit de son imagination. Il ne put s'en demander plus car le tableau était désormais vidé de son occupant.

« - Bien, je te laisse maintenant la parole Harry et j'essayerais de répondre à la plupart des questions que tu pourras me poser, _fit Rodric Granger._

« _Tiens, il me tutoies à présent. Et bien je ferai de même_. » pensa notre jeune ami.

« - Et bien, ma toute première question est : Que faites-vous ici et dans ce siège ? »

« - Bon nombre de personnes du Ministère t'envieraient en ce moment Harry car depuis le temps qu'ils me posent cette question. Voix-tu, le château, enfin plutôt l'école n'a rien à voir avec le ministère car c'est le conseil d'administration qui s'occupe de toutes les décisions importantes la régissant. Or, lors de la création de ce lieu voilà mille ans, les fondateurs de Poudlard ont instauré un certain nombre de règles encore valables de nos jours. Et l'une d'elle stipule que l'actuel directeur en place peut établir une demande au quatre pour nommer lui-même son remplaçant. Il n'est pas nécessaire de mourir pour qu'un nouveau directeur prenne ses nouvelles fonctions. »

« - Je vous suis parfaitement mais vous ne répondez pas pour le moment à ma question. »

« - Albus avait raison à ton sujet Harry, _fit-il en riant_.

« - Et à quel sujet, _dit Harry mélangé entre un début de colère et un certain plaisir à entendre le prénom de la personne qui avait été pour lui plus qu'un professeur._

« - Que tu serais méfiant à mon égard et je te comprends parfaitement. Bien. Pour continuer mon petit récit et en faisant plus court, Albus m'avait demandé une faveur. Elle consistait au fait que s'il lui arrivait malheur, je devais prendre sa place afin de protéger cette école des mains de Lord Voldemort. Je céderais mon poste au professeur McGonagall dès que cette menace aura disparu et je t'en donnes ma parole. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé être sous les projecteurs.

Harry sourit intérieurement car lui non plus n'aimait pas être le centre du monde. Dès son premier jour dans le monde sorcier avec Hagrid, toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées ne cessaient de le saluer, de parler avec lui, de dire son nom tout haut ou tout bas. Bref, il aurait pour tout lors du monde échangé rien qu'une de ses journées avec celle d'un parfait inconnu. Ron n'avait jamais aimé auparavant n'être quand arrière, de rester dans l'ombre d'Harry mais le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers lui avait montré une autre facette de cette magnifique gloire que pouvait avoir son meilleur ami.

« - Je suis au courant pour les Horcruxes, tu devais probablement t'en douter. Albus m'avait fait par de ce point fâcheux concernant le Lord Noir.

« - Oui, mais comment étiez-vous au courant pour l'Horcrux caché chez mes parents ?

« - Je ne peux te répondre maintenant à cela. Certaines choses te seront révélé que lorsque tu auras une parfaite maîtrise de l'occlumentie ainsi que de la légimentie.

« - On avait déjà essayé lors de ma cinquième année et ça n'avait pas marché.

« - Oui, mais se sera différent cette fois. Je m'en chargerais personnellement. Je ne veux surtout pas que certains points de ma vie que tu connaîtras par la suite tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

« - Très bien. Donc si je comprends bien. Vous allez m'aider dans ma quête ? Et c'est Albus Dumbledore qui en avait fait la demande.

« - Exactement. Je comprends très bien que pour toi, faire confiance à un parfait inconnu est difficile et voir même dangereux mais j'aimerais que tu laisses ton cœur répondre à cela. Et que tu reviennes à Poudlard pour l'année. Tu seras mieux protégé ici.

« - C'est d'accord alors mais à une seule condition. Je veux que mes amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger soient mis dans la confidence et qu'ils viennent avec nous lors des recherches.

« - Je te l'aurais de toute manière proposé. Mais il leurs faudra également prendre des cours occluementie avec moi. Bien je pense que nous en avons fini. Pour tes cours, tu ne seras pas obligé de tous les suivre. Tu décideras par toi-même.

Harry se leva de sa chaise et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque le professeur Granger lui stipula :

« - Attendez Harry. J'ai soumis votre maison, au Square Grimmault, au sortilège Fidélas. Avec la mort d'Albus, celui-ci a été brisé. Prenez ce papier avec vous. Vous le ferez lire à vos deux amis dès que vous les retrouverez puis vous le brûlerez juste après. Nous nous reverrons ce week-end au mariage de Bill et Fleur de toute manière.

« - Merci professeur et à au mariage alors.

Et cette fois-ci, Harry sortie du bureau directorial avec l'impression que sa mission que lui avait été confié par son ancien professeur allait prendre un autre tournant. Oui, car désormais, il avait quelqu'un de mis dans la confidence et qui semblait en savoir grandement sur le sujet. On verra bien ce que Ron et Hermione en diront…

* * *

**Voilà, c'est terminé pour ce 7ème chapitre qui est quelque peu plus long que les précédents. Il m'a demandé un peu plus de temps car j'ai commencé également le chapitre 5 de mon autre fiction, « Harry Potter et le Puissant » où les chapitres son beaucoup plus long que dans celle-ci.**


	8. Propre et SALE

_**Taaaaaddaaa ! Et un nouveau chapitre pour mes joyeux lecteurs. Alors, je tiens à apporter mon soutient grâce à ce chapitre à tous ceux qui passent leurs épreuves de bac, le brevet des collèges ou bien leurs partiels (et autre concours ou examens bien évidemment !). Et merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir.**_

_**Bon, trêve de bavardages et place au chapitre. Pensez au petit bouton à la fin appelé Review. Merci…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Dislaimer : Rien ne m'appartient hélas et tout appartient à notre talentueuse J. K. Rowling qui sans elle ne me permettrait pas d'écrire sur notre cher Harry.**

**

* * *

**

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Harry Potter et l'Ultime Destinée**

**Chapitre VIII : Propre et S.A.L.E**

Pour un banal moldu, il n'y verrait qu'une simple porcherie dans un large état d'abandon et rebrousserais rapidement son chemin tout en se rappelant soudainement qu'une course très importante (mais qui n'en était pas une en vérité) l'attendait ailleurs. Mais pour un sorcier tel que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger ou encore l'un de ses résidants Ronald Weasley, cette maison aux formes étranges et tenant comme par magie debout (ce qui était probablement très certainement le cas) représentait beaucoup à leurs yeux. Pour Ron, c'était tous les souvenirs de son enfance qui y était et il était heureux malgré la pauvreté de sa famille d'en avoir une comme elle. Cette maison avait toujours baigné dans l'amour et le bonheur et bien que sa mère soit fichue d'un sacré caractère, il n'avait pour elle que de la joie et un plaisir à l'avoir auprès de lui.

Harry, quant à lui, y avait trouvé une véritable famille au beau milieu de ce paisible village qu'était Loustry Sainte Chaspoule. Madame Weasley le considérait comme l'un de ses fils et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle et toute sa famille (excepté peut être Ginny au tout début de leur rencontre) ne s'étaient pas arrêté à Harry Potter, le célèbre sorcier qui a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui alors tout juste âgé d'un an. Non, ils avaient surtout vu en lui un jeune garçon perdu dans le monde de la magie sans parents ni autre famille l'aidant à trouver la voie 9 ¾.

Hermione, quant à elle, y avait trouvé un père de famille ayant pour hobbies les inventions moldues. Elle s'amusait ainsi, lors de ses fréquentes visites au Terrier, à expliquer le fonctionnement de bon nombre d'objets faisant parti de leur quotidien. Certes, elle ne connaissait pas le moins du monde le mode de fonctionnement d'un radiateur électrique ou encore le principe d'une ampoule mais essayait tant bien que mal de lui expliquer leurs utilités. **(NdA : enfin pas si amusant que ça à vrai dire)**

Et ces en ce début de matinée où le soleil forçait à se montrer que nos trois jeunes amis se dirigèrent tout droit vers cette petite maisonnée. Harry sourit à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui car rien ici n'avait changé excepté tout. La magnifique pelouse tondue qui s'offrait à perte de vue avait remplacé le pré aux herbes hautes et pleines de gnomes des jardins, la disparition du vieux chaudron rouillé devant la porte où se trouvait désormais une magnifique plante magique aux couleurs féeriques et de la multitude de vieilles bottes usées et pleines de boue. Même le poulailler avait subit un récurage intense et malgré sa forme étrange et non pour le moins bancal, la maison semblait comme neuve, probablement dû à un puissant sortilège de nettoyage. Le seul endroit où le changement n'avait du être opéré devait être l'atelier du père de son ami car Molly Weasley n'osait si aventurer et comprenait très bien, malgré sa folle envie d'aller y faire un tour, que son mari est un coin bien à lui.

Ron s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et frappa. Harry remarqua que les soi-disant mesures de sécurité du ministère étaient toujours de rigueur ici. C'était monsieur Weasley qui avait obligé sa femme et ses enfants à suivre le manuel qu'il leur avait été distribué. Il fallait bien l'avoué, ce semblant de mesures ne servaient à rien car tout mangemort pouvait s'approprier l'apparence d'un des membres de la famille et lui soutirer certaines informations à l'aide de véritasérum. Harry se rappelait très bien de sa discution à ce sujet avec le professeur Dumbledore et où ils avaient tous les deux avoués que ses mesures ne servaient qu'à produire un semblant de sécurité dans un monde où la violence reprenait le goût du jour. Bien que Harry ai critiqué l'ancien ministre Cornélius Fudge pour son incompétence à accepter le retour de Celui-Dont-Ont-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, le nouveau ne valait pas mieux et ne montrait qu'un écran de fumée où les arrestations n'étaient que supercheries (et tout particulièrement celle de Stan Rocade, le contrôleur du Magicobus). Et c'est madame Weasley qui ouvrit. Elle semblait heureuse de les revoir tous les trois sains et saufs.

« - Oh mes chéris, vous êtes là. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui m'avait prévenu de votre arrivé mais je ne pensais pas que vous alliez arriver si tôt, _dit-elle en les étouffant un par un et plus particulièrement Ron._

« - Nous allons bien maman. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, _fit le jeune roux à sa mère d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant._

« - Bien, bien. Vous n'avez pas déjeuner je suppose. Et Harry, quand vas-tu comprendre qu'il faut manger. Entrez donc. Et toi Hermione, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas fait trop de bêtise. Oh Ronald, je suis si contente que tu sois rentré.

Madame Weasley étouffait pour la deuxième fois son dernier fils. Elle ne pouvait cacher qu'elle avait eu terriblement peur et ceux malgré les paroles rassurantes de tous ses enfants ainsi que de son époux.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas madame Weasley. Je l'ai avait à l'œil, _lui dit-elle avec un sourire se voulant rassurant._

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

« - Non mais quelle idée d'être arrivé si tôt. On aurait mieux fait d'attendre demain comme les jumeaux. Eux au moins ont compris ce que le mot elfe de maison voulait dire. Et c'est ce que nous sommes. Un stupide elfe…

« - Ron ! Je ne te permets pas. Ce que tu viens de dire est affligeant. Penses-tu une seule seconde à ce que qu'ils endurent !

« - Oui et bien je suis persuadé que si Harry demandait à Dobby de venir, il se serait empressé de nous faciliter la tache, _maugréa le rouquin, furieux._

Harry, quant à lui, n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure que prenait leur discussion. Pour essayer de calmer le jeu, il essaya d'y déposer son grain de sel. Mais l'effet était loin d'être concluant et il le regretta aussitôt.

« - Arrêtez avec la sale **– oups, je n'aurais jamais du le lui dire comme ça –** _pensa t'il fasse au regard noir et menaçant que lui lança immédiatement Hermione._

« - On ne dit pas sale mais S.A.L.E. !

Et c'est en plein milieu de leur brillante dispute que Bill, le futur marié, apparut dans un léger « pop ».

C'est ici qu'il allait l'épouser, chez lui au Terrier. Cela avait été un véritable coup de foudre entre lui et Fleur et cela dès le premier regard il y a de cela presque trois ans lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui avait lieu à Poudlard. Il tourna la tête et aperçu son petit frère en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal d'installer les grandes tentes servant à abriter les convives au cas où le temps ne permettrait pas de manger en plein air. Sa mère et son père avaient été terriblement émus lorsque les deux tourtereaux avaient fait le vœu de s'unir ici, en Angleterre, et plus précisément dans cette maison biscornue tout simplement appelée « Le Terrier ».

« - Salut les jeunes ! Alors, tout va comme vous voulez, _leurs lança t'il d'un ton qui se voulait extrêmement joyeux._

Cependant, fasse aux regards que Ron et Hermione lui lancèrent et du haussement d'épaule d'Harry à son attention, il s'empressa d'ajouter.

« - J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous.

Tous les trois montrèrent alors un intérêt soudain à ces simples paroles. Et leur regard laissait entrevoir une part de mystère en passe d'être découverte. D'ailleurs, cela l'amusa quelque peu.

« - Je suppose que deux bras supplémentaires ne seraient pas de refus ? Alors j'ai trouvé réponse à ce problème.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un nouveau « pop » se fit entendre pour laisser place à :

« - DOBBY ! fit le trio d'une même voix.

Ron était heureux pour une fois de voir la mine déconfite d'Hermione tandis qu'Harry sentait l'orage venir à grande vitesse, très grande même…

* * *

**La deuxième partie me plait assez. Je l'ai écrite dehors, sous un soleil de plomb et en train de faire bronzette. C'est d'un sérieux tout ça…**

**N'oubliez pas le petit clique en bas à gauche. Passez une bonne semaine (surtout dans les révisions pour certain !)**


	9. Le Terrier dans tous ses états

_**Tout a démarré d'une simple phrase (la dernière !) qui sans le vouloir faisait une parfaite rime alors j'ai continué pour le plaisir et voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez (du petit poème d'intro et de mon chapitre lol)**_

_**Lecteur avide de lecture**_

_**aimera mon chapitre futur**_

_**Pas encore de mariage**_

_**Mais trêve de babillages**_

_**Il viendra après cet orage**_

_**Qu'Hermione toute de rage**_

_**Mettra un terme aux idioties**_

_**De deux parfaits abrutis**_

_**Et pour finir, ou plutôt démarrer**_

_**Je vous dirais seulement reviewer**_

_**Mais vous n'êtes pas sur cette page**_

_**Pour m'écouter en faire tout un adage**_

_**Pas de reviews au chapitre précédent**_

_**donc place au plus intéressant**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Dislaimer : Rien ne m'appartient hélas et tout appartient à notre talentueuse J. K. Rowling qui sans elle ne me permettrait pas d'écrire sur notre cher Harry.**

**

* * *

**

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Harry Potter et l'Ultime Destinée**

**Chapitre IX : Le Terrier dans tous ses états**

Assis sur un fût de Bièreaubeurre, Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'engloutir sa dernière tartine de confiture maison malgré l'animation régnant au rez-de-chaussée de la maison de la famille Weasley. Le salon ainsi que la cuisine étaient méconnaissable. Ils étaient l'un comme l'autre jonché de cartons remplies de vaisselles, de plats à l'aspect et à l'odeur tous plus alléchant les un que les autres et très certainement enchanté à l'aide d'un sort frigorifique. Il y avait entre autre une impressionnante quantité de fut d'Hydromels, de Whisky Pur Feu (préalablement scellés de manière à ce que les jumeaux n'en prennent pas pour leur usage personnel), et de Bièreaubeurres. Disposé sur la table de la cuisine, de grands cru français avait été déposé par le père de Fleur. Lui et sa femme étaient arrivé hier, tard dans la soirée alors que tout le monde était couché, accompagnés de leur fille cadette Gabrielle Delacour. Celle-ci cherchait d'ailleurs depuis toute la matinée Harry et il essayait tant bien que mal de lui échapper, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Trop plongé dans ses idées songeuses, il en oublia de surveiller les environs.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour pour tout le monde et le jeune homme s'imaginait à son propre mariage dans quelques années avec Ginny.

Ginny… Il aimerait bien fonder un foyer, avoir des enfants avec elle plus tard mais il y avait toujours l'unique obstacle pour arriver à cela et il s'appelait Lors Voldemort ! D'accord, il allait vite en besogne mais en connaissant l'intégralité de la prophétie, Harry doutait dans le fait que se soit lui qui survive. Il devrait s'entraîner certes énormément. Il ne s'avouait pas vaincu dès le début mais c'était comme battre un titan avec un caillou. Harry sourit. Oui, battre avec un caillou. David avait bien battu Goliath alors il y arriverait. Pour lui, pour celle qu'il aime, pour ses parents qui avait donné leur vie pour lui, pour son parrain et les deux courtes années qu'ils avaient passé à se connaître ainsi que pour les générations futures. Qu'ils ne connaissent jamais plus la souffrance, la terreur et la douleur face à la perte d'un proche assassiné. Les prophéties, il les détestait et Trelawney aurait mieux fait d'avoir réellement le « Troisième Œil ». Elle aurait pu ainsi prédire sa propre mort car Harry l'étranglerait bien un jour pour lui montrer son immense bonheur d'avoir vécu toute une vie durant avec la menace d'un sorcier avide de pouvoir et fou allié.

« - Harry, je t'ai enfin trouvé.

_« Faite que ce ne soit pas Gabrielle. Par pitié… »_

Harry regarda en direction de la voix et ne put éviter un soupir. Elle se tenait devant lui et semblait amusé. Harry espérait qu'elle n'allait pas encore le harceler pour un quelconque autographe ou autre. Et c'est avec un immense soulagement qu'elle lui annonça que Ron le cherchait de toute urgence. Il fut tout de même quelque peu surpris que son ami le cherche. Il devait encore s'être disputé avec Hermione et demandait à Harry de tenter de recoller les morceaux. Il monta alors à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre du rouquin et entra. Ron semblait à la fois nerveux et heureux. Ce devait être une nouvelle dispute, ce ne pouvait en être autrement.

« - Ah, Harry. Tu en as mis du temps. Ça doit bien faire un quart d'heure que j'ai demandé à la sœur de Fleur de te dire de monter me voir.

Ron semblait de plus en plus embarrassé et ne savait pas par quoi véritablement commencer.

« - Tu ne vas pas encore me dire que toi et Hermione vous vous êtes une fois de plus disputé. C'est vos problèmes et c'est à vous de les résoudre. Pas à moi !

Harry était quelque peu emporté surtout après avoir passé une matinée complète à tenter d'échapper à la jeune Delacour.

« - Non, non. Ce n'est pas pour ça du tout. Tu es loin du compte vois-tu…

« - Alors accouche Ron, je n'ai pas jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune.

« - Et arrête d'être aussi énervé, je ne t'ai rien fait ma parole.

« - Oui, tu as raison. Désolé Ron de te parler comme ça. Alors dit moi, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé si ce n'est pas pour une énième altercation entre toi et Hermione. Et ne tourne pas autour du pot, _ajouta Harry en brandissant son doigt vers lui. Ron recula comme si celui-ci était une baguette magique._

« - Comment réagirais-tu si tu apprenais que deux personnes que tu connais sorte ensemble ?

Ron ne pensait pas une seule seconde qu'Harry aurait compris si vite. Il faut dire qu'il avait été assez expressif dans cette déclaration.

« - Tu sors enfin avec Hermione, _fit Harry tout joyeux en brandissant sa baguette d'où une gerbe étincelante jaillissait de son extrémité._

« - Quoi, euh… oui !

Et Harry continua à sautiller dans toute la chambre et attrapa Ron pour le serrer dans ses bras

« - Vous en avez mis du temps à comprendre que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre. Quand ta mère va savoir ça !

« - Justement, je n'ai pas trop envie qu'elle soit tout de suite au courant. Elle serait capable de nous mettre chacun à un bout de la table pour nous éloigner le plus possible l'un de l'autre et je ne veux pas de ça.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

« - Mais c'est merveilleux mes chéris. Oh Ron, je suis si contente de toi. Mon petit Ronny chéri à une copine…

« - Tais-toi Georges où je te fais avaler ta baguette.

« - Déjà, moi c'est Fred.

« - Et oui frérot. Tu ne sais toujours pas faire la différence. J'espère qu'il n'a pas confondu un Scrout-à-Pétard avec d'Hermione. Imagines un peu les gosses plus tard.

« - Beurk… _firent t'ils ensemble._

« - FRED ! GEORGES ! _hurla Hermione visiblement très en colère._

« - Euh, Fred, c'est lui…

« - Et Georges, c'est lui !

Dirent-ils en se pointant mutuellement du doigt. Mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas marcher dans leur petit jeu idiot. Elle les connaissait depuis maintenant presque six ans et savait parfaitement les reconnaître au premier coup d'œil. Mais ce qu'elle n'admettait pas par-dessus tout, ce n'était pas loin de là leur soi disant humour mais leur manière bien à eux d'embêter Ron, de toujours le rabaisser et de lui faire comprendre de manière directe ou indirecte qu'il ne servait à rien si ce n'est à décorer le paysage.

« - Vous me prenez pour un Troll des Montagnes ! Votre petit jeu débile ne marche pas avec moi. Et arrêtez t'embêter Ron sur le fait qu'il sorte avec moi, _les menaça t'elle les mains sur les hanches et d'un regard noir rempli de colère._

« - Oh ! Mais tu protèges…

« - Le petit Ronny à sa maman !

« - Dites plutôt que vous êtes jaloux de lui, _leurs lança Hermione avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres._

_

* * *

_

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez. Pensez à me laisser vos commentaires, ça me fera plaisir.**

**Merci**


	10. Fleur Weasley

**_Je suis vraiment navré pour ce retard mais un problème informatique m'a empêché de faire ce chapitre dans les temps. En guise de pardon, celui-ci est un tantinet rallongé._**

_**Bonne lecture…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Dislaimer : Rien ne m'appartient hélas et tout appartient à notre talentueuse J. K. Rowling qui sans elle ne me permettrait pas d'écrire sur notre cher Harry.**

**

* * *

**

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Harry Potter et l'Ultime Destinée**

**Chapitre X : Fleur Weasley**

_Voilà, c'est la dernière ligne droite. Je vais dans quelques minutes abandonner le nom des Delacour pour celui de Weasley. Et si Bill ne voulait plus de moi, s'il me disait non ! Je suis ridicule de penser de telles absurdités. Bien sûre qu'il voudra de moi comme épouse. Et il m'aime plus que tout. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit lorsqu'il m'a demandé en mariage._

La jeune fille sautilla sur place et replongea dans son monologue.

_Oh mon Dieu, je vais me marier avec Bill. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser._

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et demanda d'une voix douce.

« - Dépêches toi ma chérie, tout le monde t'attend dehors.

« - Maman ! Entre !

Madame Delacour ouvrit la porte. Elle ne put réprimer son émerveillement devant la magnifique jeune fille se tenant face à elle. La robe était éblouissante de beauté. On n'aurait su la décrire tant elle était… magique. De petits papillons voletaient entre ses cheveux et de la poudre de fée s'échappait de quelqu'une de ses merveilleuses mèches blondes. Elle avait bien changé, elle, la petite fille blonde qui s'amusait si souvent aux longues pitreries de son père ou encore des tours de magie de tante Libella. Elle ne manquera pas de se faire remarquer, ça c'était à parier.

« - Il est temps d'y aller ma grande. T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais magnifique ma chérie ?

« - Oui maman, depuis que je suis née.

« - Bien évidemment…

Et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous que la mère et la fille descendirent l'escalier de la maison Weasley pour se rendre à la cérémonie de mariage. Et quelle cérémonie !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Pendant ce temps là, dans une très ancienne maison ayant appartenu à une lignée de Sang-Pures, un père et son fils se faisait face. Monsieur Weasley, car c'était lui rajustait le nœud papillon de son fils ainé, Bill Weasley. Ce dernier semblait sur le point de faire une syncope tant sa nervosité se ressentait. L'un de ses frères, Ron, apparut devant eux en transplanant. Il avait obtenu son permis en même temps qu'Harry dès le lendemain des dix-sept ans du Survivant et Hermione les avait félicités tous les deux pour cela. Le rouquin n'avait certes pas pu masquer à l'époque un teint rouge pivoine après la bise délicate que lui avait offerte la jeune fille.

« - Dépêchez-vous ! Fleur est bientôt prête et maman est… intenable.

« - Voyons Ron, ne parle pas de ta mère comme ça. Elle est certes autoritaire mais les mariages l'ont toujours quelques peu stressé et cela ne va pas en s'arrangeant.

« - Oui et d'autant plus que c'est le premier de l'un de nous sept. Imagine là au tient Ronny !

« - Je préfère ne pas l'imaginer où je m'enferme dans un couvent.

Bill et son père se regardèrent un instant et regardèrent Ron de façon étonnée.

« - Un quoi ? fit monsieur Weasley.

« - Un couvent. C'est Hermione qui m'en a parlé. Elle a une grand-tante qui y était. Tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander tout à l'heure mais pour le moment, je crois qu'il y a mieux à faire.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Occupé à accueillir les invité, Harry et Hermione ne cessait de courir dans tout les sens. Par mesure de sécurité, une barrière anti-transplanage avait été installée sur le Terrier et ses terrains avoisinant et ils devaient ainsi guider les gens arrivant en Portoloin après avoir vérifié leur identité. Ron devait les aider mais il avait été envoyé par une Molly Weasley nerveuse chez Harry et c'était ainsi Fred et Georges qui le remplaçait. Le mariage n'allait plus tarder et ce n'était pas le moment pour le marié d'arriver en retard.

« - Qui doit arriver maintenant Hermione ? demanda _Harry qui en était à sa seizième réceptions._

« - Euh, alors… _- elle regarda sa liste et lui dit –_ Hagrid, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Lupin, Tonk, Maugrey et le professeur Granger. Mais il nous reste encore deux minutes avant leurs arrivée.

« - Ouf, on a le temps de souffler un peu. J'espère que les jumeaux s'en sortent aussi bien que nous car moi je n'en peux plus. Tiens, ça me fait penser que je voulais te poser une question Hermione.

La jeune fille fit apparaître deux sièges et s'assit dans l'un d'eux. Elle regarda son ami sans rien dire et semblait tout ouïe.

« - Voilà, je voulais savoir si le nouveau directeur ne serait pas de ta famille. Il a le même nom de famille, bien sûr, cela ne veut rien dire mais je me demandais…

« - Je ne crois pas Harry. Certes, c'est tout à fait possible mais j'en doute. Mon père était fils unique tout comme son propre père.

« - Oui mais ça peut toujours être un cousin éloigné. Bon d'accord, plutôt très éloigné mais c'est toujours possible.

« - J'y ai pensé j'avoue mais il faudrait que j'en parle à mon père avant. Tu sais, tout ceux qui s'appelle Potter ne son pas forcément de ta famille.

« - Je sais et j'aurais bien voulu…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'aurait jamais du lui dire cette phrase. Harry aurait aimé avoir une famille autour de lui. Des parents qui l'aimait mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et surtout Voldemort…

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée du portoloin. Celui-ci était en faite un vieux chaudron tout cabossé appartenant sans aucune hésitation à Hagrid vu sa taille imposante. Harry fut d'ailleurs soulagé de voir que le demi géant n'avait, d'une part, pas ramené son frère Graup et qu'il ne portait pas son horrible cravate orange qu'il adorait tant. Non, il était plutôt… élégant. Bien sûr, sa grosse tignasse ainsi que son énorme barbe lui laissait un petit côté sauvage mais il faisait très gentleman dans ce costume bleu azur qui lui allait très bien soi-dit en passant.

« - Waouh Hagrid, vous êtes magnifique, _lui dit Hermione en les accueillant._

« - Oh ! Merci Hermione. C'est Olympe qui me l'a choisi, _répondit Hagrid tout rouge et flatté par ce compliment._

« - Professeur McGonagall, professeur Granger, Hagrid. Laissez-moi-vous accompagner. Je vais vous présenter aux autres invités, leur fit enjouée la jeune fille.

« - Tu est très élégant Harry, _lui fit la jeune Auror._

« - Oui, tu me fais penser à James le jour de son mariage. Tu es sûr que l'on ne s'est pas trompé d'année Dora. Ce portoloin ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Tonk rigola et se tourna vers Rémus pour l'embrasser. Harry était heureux de les voir si bien l'un et l'autre. Ils allaient d'ailleurs si bien ensemble. Les deux amoureux le laissèrent et se dirigèrent vers la fête en se tenant par la main. Il n'avait même pas fait attention que cette dernière avait changé de coiffure. Ses cheveux avaient été tressés puis disposé en une sorte de couronne sur la tête de la jeune femme. Leurs couleurs changeait radicalement du rose habituel et arborait un bleu foncé magnifique très en contraste avec les yeux de son compagnon.

« - Harry ! Harry….

Harry se retourna et aperçu Ron arriver en courant. Il devait surement revenir du Square Grimmaurd. Il était tout essoufflé et du attendre quelques secondes afin de reprendre un peu sa respiration.

« - J'aurais mieux fait de revenir en portoloin. Hermione avait raison. Je suis comme les jumeaux. J'abuse de mon permis de transplanage. Enfin non, je ne suis pas comme eux. Eux doivent avoir des cases en moins.

« - Peut-être mes _eux_ au moins ont une boutique qui marche du tonnerre et font fortune, _lui lança Harry amusé._

« - Merci, ça fait plaisir. N'oublis pas que tu as le privilège d'être mon meilleur ami et que par conséquent…

« - Attend Ronald, être ton ami est un privilège. J'aurais mieux d'accepter l'offre de Malfoy tout compte fait lors de ma première année. Bon, le seul problème est qu'il est maintenant recherché par tous les Aurors du ministère.

« - Ouai bah tu m'as coupé la parole mon vieux et tu fais ce que tu veux, tu n'as pas besoin de conseil pour choisir tes amis !

Ron et Harry ne purent se retenir et éclatèrent de rire. « Tu t'en rappelles encore. Mais ça fait presque sept ans que j'ai dit ça à la fouine.

« - Bah ouai. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Surtout que c'était la première fois de ma vie que je me suis fais un véritable ami. Et pas n'importe lequel, Harry Potter ! _imita Ron du voix moqueuse mais amusante._

« - Moi aussi Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami. Et n'oublions pas Hermione.

« - Hermione n'est pas mon ami mon vieux.

« - Au non, ça je sais. Elle est ta petite amie. Pas pareil.

« - Ouai, pas pareil. Bon, faudrait peut être qu'on y aille où alors ce n'est pas maman qui va nous rouspéter après mais toute une ord de filles avec Fleur en tête.

Et c'est en riant de bon cœur qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu de la cérémonie de mariage.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

« - Fleur Marie Delacour, prenez avec votre main gauche celle de droite de votre compagnon.

Fleur fit ce que le druide lui demanda et adressa un petit sourire à son compagnon.

« - Bill Gédéon Weasley, prenez avec votre main gauche celle de droite de votre compagne.

Bill fit également ce que le vieille homme lui demanda et adressa lui aussi un sourire à la jeune fille devant lui et qui dans quelque minute allait devenir sa femme.

« - Bien, maintenant vous allez rapprocher vos deux mains sans lâcher celle de votre compagne ou compagnon. Vous allez devoir prêter serment lorsque je vous le demanderais. Êtes-vous conscient de ce que vous allez entreprendre. Si oui, ne dites rien. Si c'est non, que l'un de vous le dise maintenant.

Les deux amoureux ne dirent rien et attendirent que le druide continu l'union magique. Celui-ci posa alors sa baguette sur les mains jointes des deux futurs époux et demanda à Fleur.

« - Fleur Marie Delacour, voulez-vous devenir l'épouse de Bill Gédéon Weasley, de l'aimer et de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive et cela durant toute votre vie.

« - Oui, moi, Fleur Marie Delacour désire devenir l'épouse de Bill Gédéon Weasley, de l'aimer et de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive et cela durant toute notre vie.

Une sorte de toile d'araignée d'un blanc lumineux sortit de la baguette et s'enroula autour des mains de l'ainé d'Artur et Molly. Puis, demandant au jeune homme.

« - Bill Gédéon Weasley, voulez-vous devenir l'époux de Fleur Marie Delacour, de l'aimer et de la protéger quoi qu'il arrive et cela durant toute votre vie.

« - Oui, moi, Bill Gédéon Weasley désire devenir l'époux de Fleur Marie Delacour, de l'aimer et de la protéger quoi qu'il arrive et cela durant toute notre vie.

Le même phénomène se produisit mais cette fois-ci pour s'enrouler autour des mains de la sœur de Gabrielle Delacour.

« - Toujours en vous tenant les mains, vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Bill et Fleur, heureux, firent ce que le druide leur demanda et alors ce produisit un phénomène… magique. Harry n'aura su d'écrire la chose autrement. Au moment même où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, les toiles enveloppant leurs mains éclatèrent d'une lumière aveuglante pour enfin recouvrir les jeunes mariés. Ils étaient désormais mariés et cela quoi qu'il arrive…

* * *

**Le chapitre vous a plu. Pensez à me laisser une review et à la semaine prochaine.**

**Sur ce, bonnes vacances à tout ceux qui ont la chance de partir.**

**Grimevalt**


	11. Danger Express

**_Je peux vous dire que j'en ai souffert de ce chapitre ! Je l'avais pratiquement terminé lorsque par une malencontreuse erreur de manipulation, mon fichier a été effacé de ma clé USB. J'ai essayé de le récupérer avec PC Inspector File Recovery mais rien y fait. Donc, obligé de tout réécrire. J'étais vert de rage car le chapitre m'avait demandé du temps et je le trouvais très largement réussi. _**

**_Vous remarquerez que ce chapitre est beaucoup plus grand que ceux de d'habitude. Je sais fort bien que vous ne vous en plaindrez pas alors soyez gentil en me laissant une review. _**

**_Tous les chapitre où il y aura de l'action pourront être aussi grand voir plus que celui-ci._**

_**Bonne lecture…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Dislaimer : Rien ne m'appartient hélas et tout appartient à notre talentueuse J. K. Rowling qui sans elle ne me permettrait pas d'écrire sur notre cher Harry.**

**

* * *

**

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Harry Potter et l'Ultime Destinée**

**Chapitre XI : Danger Express**

La locomotive du Poudlard Express s'avançait fièrement à travers la campagne anglaise sous un panache de fumée blanche. Le train venait tout juste de quitter la gare de Kings Cross et Hermione, récemment nommée préfète-en-chef, ainsi que Ron devaient remplir leur fonction en effectuant des rondes dans tout le train. Harry et Ginny s'étaient alors retrouvés avec un coquecigrue survolté, deux valises supplémentaires ainsi qu'un Pattenrond agité. Et pour couronner le tout, ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver un seul compartiment vide.

« - Harry ! Ginny !

Les deux concernés se retournèrent pour apercevoir Neville arriver vers eux. Il semblait totalement ravi de les revoir après ces deux longs mois de vacances.

« - Salut Neville, _lui dit avec un sourire Ginny et par une poignée de main Harry_.

« - Bonjour vous deux. Je pensais qu'il y aurait moins de monde cette année maintenant que… enfin, depuis les évènements de juin mais tout les wagons sont pleins. Le nouveau directeur a du aller à la rencontre de chaque famille pour les convaincre de lui confier leurs enfants. Grand-mère m'a dit qu'il était venu la voir lorsque j'étais chez mon oncle pour lui demander de me voir revenir à Poudlard. Il a dut lui faire bonne impression puisqu'elle n'a pas arrêté de me parler de leur entrevue. On l'aurait crut avec vingt ans de moins, je peux vous l'assurez.

Ils entrèrent dans le compartiment du jeune homme et y trouvèrent Luna, comme à son habitude, plongé son journal favori, le Chicaneur. Elle leva la tête vers eux et leurs souhaita la bienvenue d'un air absent qui aurait certainement fort déplu à quelqu'un ne la connaissant pas. Harry eut juste le temps de poser un regard sur les gros titres. Le journaliste n'avait pas lésiné sur celui-ci car il y était écrit _« Le Secret de Poudlard »_ avec en cadeau un pince-avenir. Harry demanda à Luna s'il pouvait le lui emprunter. Elle le regarda de son air absent et lui fit.

« - Bien sûr Harry. Toi aussi tu trouves que le nouveau directeur est un Intratus (1).

« - Oui… Enfin, non.

Harry porta son regard sur Ginny. Celle-ci était occupée à sortir Pattenrond de son panier qui ne cessait de griffer le couvercle en osier depuis quelque minute. Elle leva son regard sur lui et ne put que hausser les épaules. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Luna était Luna et rien n'y changera. Le temps passa et la vieille dame avec son chariot venait de frapper à leur porte. Harry acheta quelques friandises et Neville en fit autant. Leur discussion se porta alors sur le mariage de Bill, qui avait été une parfaite réussite, ainsi que des farces de Fred et Georges piégeant Fleur de leurs dernières inventions.

Et c'est ce moment là que choisir Ron et Hermione pour faire leur apparition dans le compartiment. Ron s'assit rapidement avec un grand sourire béat et en poussant un grand soulagement. Il n'avait jamais trouvé très agréable les réunions de préfets l'année précédente et Harry avait la quasi certitude que cette année serait identique. Mais que pouvait bien signifier alors ce changement. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et fut surprit de remarquer qu'elle était toute rouge. Ces deux là cachaient quelque chose et il ne tarderait pas à le savoir.

« - Vous parliez de quoi pendant que nous étions à la réunion ?

« - Du mariage de Bill, _lui répondit Ginny occupé à jouer avec son Boursouflet. _

Le chat d'Hermione semblait un peu jaloux mais ne paraissait pas vouloir faire du petit animal son repas du soir. C'est Luna qui rompit le léger silence en intervenant dans la discussion.

« - Et aussi du fait que le nouveau directeur était un Intratus.

Hermione et Ron se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Luna. Qui des deux allaient parler le premier sur un sujet dont ils étaient sur ce point d'accord. Hermione ne croyait qu'en des choses réelles et se retrouvant dans les livres dignes d'intérêt et pour Ron, elle n'était que Loufoca Lovegood, la fille rêveuse et délurée ayant comme collier des bouchons de Bièreaubeurres et des radis en guise de boucles d'oreilles.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore. Nan mais des Intratus. C'est dans les légendes pour enfants ses trucs là. Faut vivre dans le monde réel Luna. Tout comme tes Ronflaks Cornus imaginaires !

Ginny lança un regard noir à son frère et s'apprêtait à lui lancer un de ses chauvefuries dont elle seul avait le secret. Elle ne supportait surtout pas que l'on se moque de son amie qui était, il fallait se l'avouer, extrêmement bizarre et doublement étrange mais possédant un sens de l'amitié aussi puissant que ce qu'un sorcier pouvait faire avec sa baguette magique. Elle ne put user de son sortilège car Luna leva à ce moment précis les yeux de son journal et s'apprêta à répondre à Ron. Harry se contrôla au maximum pour éviter de rire. Cette dernière portait ce qui semblait être une pince à linge d'où un pendule pendait à son bout, le pince-avenir sans nul doute. Mais le plus drôle n'était pas cela mais la réponse qu'elle donna au jeune rouquin.

« - Ce n'est pas bien de dire cela Ronald, _lui fit-elle de son air continuellement absent_.

Puis elle reprit sous un sourire de Ginny.

« - Mon père et moi sommes partie à la recherche de Ronflaks Cornus cet été en Norvège. Nous n'aurions pas pu nous lancer dans une telle expédition sans la hausse des ventes du Chicaneurs de l'année dernière. Nous les avons suivit jusqu'en Mongolie et au bout de plusieurs jours, nous avions réussi à en capturé un.

Personne ne sut quoi dire tant ses paroles semblaient si véridiques. D'ailleurs, Luna ne mentait jamais alors pourquoi le ferait-elle maintenant.

« - Hélas, il s'est échappé lorsque Papa l'a sorti de sa cage pour la nettoyer. Mais les photos ont été publiées dans l'édition d'hier ! Vous ne les avez pas vus ?

Et elle sortit de sa valise le dit journal avec toute une multitude d'image en couleur de la créature, c'était un tout petit animal qui ressemblait à un chien mais sa peau était recouverte d'écaille bleu-vert et une corne se trouvait sur le museau (2). Aussitôt, Hermione s'en empara mais fut très vite distraite par une curieuse sensation. Elle se senti étrange tout à coup. Comme si son corps s'était figé de toute vie. Comme si son esprit se trouvait à des lieux d'ici. Et elle connaissait cette impression mais elle se refusait à y croire, à l'admettre. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Elle porta son regard sur ses amis et comprit alors que sa pire crainte était réelle. Harry était pris de tremblement mais essayait temps bien que mal de surmonter sa souffrance intérieur.

« - Hermione, il faut que l'on sorte d'ici, _gesticula avec difficulté le Survivant._

Ron se leva et tenta d'ouvrir la porte de leur compartiment avec force mais celle-ci semblait s'être verrouillé. Probablement par le système d'enchantement magique servant à assurer la protection des élèves en cas d'attaque et leurs fournissant une protection supplémentaire contre des Mangemorts. Soudain, un majestueux cerf blanc apparu. Harry avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits et avait produit son Patronus dans le but de les protéger mais surtout de leurs donner du courage face au froid glacial qu'avait produit les Détraqueurs.

« - Il faut faire vite Ron ! Ce ne sont plus ceux que l'on a eu il y a quatre ans. Ils n'ont pas de limite à franchir avec Voldemort maintenant et ils sont ici pour se nourrir. Pour nous tuer !

« - J'ai une idée !

Hermione venait pratiquement de crier sa joie. Ron se retourna surprit tout comme Neville qui avaient à eux deux essayé toute une multitude de sort pour ouvrir cette fichu porte en passant du simple Alohomora à un sortilège d'expulsion combiné à un Glacius.

« - Mais je ne suis pas sûre de moi. Je ne l'ai jamais encore essayé et cela pourrait être très dangereux.

« - Au point où nous en sommes Hermione, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être de plus dangereux que de nous faire aspirer l'âme par ces être ignominieux, _lui répondit nerveusement Harry._

« - Bien alors mettez-vous tous dans le fond et protégez-vous bien car cela va grandement secouer.

Elle se mit face à la porte et brandit sa baguette vers celle-ci. Elle fit quelques mouvements du poignet et cria « Dissolvere (3) ! ». La violence et la puissance du sortilège fit exploser non seulement la porte mais ainsi que la moitié de leur compartiment et de ceux de chaque côté du leur.

« - Tout le monde va bien ? Hermione !

Ron souleva le corps de sa petite-amie étendue par terre et fut pris d'une soudaine panique. Il ne cessait de l'appeler, de la secouer, de la serrer tout contre lui mais rien n'y faisait. Et si elle était morte ? Elle était recouverte de débris produit par le souffle de l'explosion et son visage était noircit. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans elle et surtout pas maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Non, pas Hermione. Pas son Hermione !

« - Ronny ? Tu es là ! Oh ma tête, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal…

Le rouquin ouvrit grand les deux yeux et serra tout contre lui la personne qui comptait le plus à son cœur. Il desserra son étreinte et caressa du dos de sa main sa joue toute noirci mais toujours aussi belle. Il ne put y résister et l'embrassa.

« - Hum ! Hum ! Je ne voudrais pas jouer les briseurs de couples mais il y a des choses beaucoup plus importante à faire pour le moment. Tel que sauver un train attaqué par une horde de monstres hideux par exemple et sans omettre leur cruel manque de goût vestimentaire alors dépêchez-vous de vous relevez les deux tourtereaux. On ne va pas y passer la nuit.

Tous les six sans oublier Cornedrue, le Patronus d'Harry, sortirent de ce que restait de leur compartiment. Le couloir était glacial et le désespoir vous prenait au plus profond de vous-même. Les Détraqueurs devaient être en nombre important et c'était ce point là que l'Elu redoutait le plus. Il ne voulait pas d'une victime supplémentaire dans cette guerre l'opposant au Maitre des Ténèbres et surtout pas un élève de l'école. Le nouveau directeur s'était donné tant de mal à la rouvrir et à se voir confier par leurs parents des étudiants qui malgré la guerre revenaient à Poudlard non pas seulement pour apprendre mais également pour connaitre une jeunesse dans un monde en ruine. Ron et Hermione s'occupèrent des compartiments alentours pour prendre des nouvelles des étudiants secoués par la déflagration du sortilège. En tant que préfet, ils organisèrent un rapide cours du sortilège Patronus. Certes, cela n'était pas très concluant mais à plusieurs, rien qu'une volute de fumée de ce sortilège protègerait les élèves des êtres maléfiques.

Harry s'organisa tel un général s'occupant de ses troupes. Il demanda à Ron qui des anciens de l'AD se trouvaient proche d'eux.

« - Alors dans les deux compartiments à côté du notre, je n'y ai vu que des premières années mais un peu plus loin nous avons Ernie McMillan et Justin Finch-Fletchley, ils pourront toujours nous aider. Hermione est partie chercher le préfet-en-chef avec Ginny. Avec un peu de chance, il sera dans notre wagon.

« - Le préfet-en-chef ! C'est qui cette année ?

« - Anthony Goldstein, de Serdaigle.

« - Et Neville et Luna ?

« - Ils s'occupent des plus jeunes. Luna a enchanté un compartiment pour l'agrandir. Ils y sont en sécurité pour le moment.

« - Parfait. On a plus qu'à attendre le retour des filles. Se sera plus prudent. Il faudrait pouvoir prévenir l'école également mais je doute qu'un hibou fasse l'affaire.

« - Prends Coq. Il fera très bien l'affaire et puis, il est petit donc moins repérable. Enfin, s'il ne fait pas son malin comme d'habitude.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

« - Vous êtes sûr que c'est prudent de s'avancer aussi loin dans le train ?

« - Ecoute Justin, si tu ne voulais pas nous accompagner alors pourquoi es-tu venu ? Je me le demande !

« - Et bien…

Justin Finch-Fletchley porta son regard sur Ginny et Harry comprit qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle pouvait être très convaincante quant elle le voulait et cela au détriment du Poufsouffle. Ron, agacé par ses gémissements plaintifs lui attrapa le bras et lui fit :

« - Ecoute ! Libre à toi de ne pas nous suivre mais réfléchit bien à ce que je vais te dire. Imaginons que, à la gare de Kings Cross, tu te sois installé à la tête du train et non comme tu l'as fait dans le fond. Imaginons que suite à cela, tu te sois retrouvé face à un de ces Détraqueurs et qu'il est été sur le point de t'offrir l'un de ses terribles baisés. N'aimerais-tu pas que certains de tes camarades te viennent en aide avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que tu sois dépourvu de ton âme, de toute ton existence. Alors décides toi, soi tu nous suis et tu auras fait une bonne action ou bien tu le joues à la lâche et tu retournes tranquillement dans notre wagon avec Neville et Luna et les premières et deuxièmes années.

Harry et Ginny étaient estomaqués de l'intervention de Ron et Hermione semblait heureuse, tel un oiseau volant sur un petit nuage. Quand à Justin, il était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate et eut du mal à articuler correctement ses premiers mots.

« - Euh, et bien… Je reste !

Et c'est dans un nouvel état d'esprit que le groupe se dirigea tant bien que mal vers les autres compartiments que le train pouvait contenir. Leur principal but était de rejoindre la locomotive et d'y retrouver le conducteur du train. Malgré toute la haine qu'Harry pouvait aspirer à l'encontre de Rogue, il devait bien s'admettre que ses cours avaient eu du positif. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancèrent, il s se retrouvèrent avec toute une multitude d'animaux dont un poulain, une biche, un papillon, un taureau et même un hypogriffe. Harry n'en était pas très sûr mais c'était ce que Dean lui avait affirmé. Ils l'avaient récupéré lui et Seamus alors qu'ils tentaient de protéger des troisièmes et quatrième années de deux Détraqueurs. Il s'en était fallut de peu et sans l'arrivée inopinée du Survivant et de son petits groupe, ils se seraient retrouvé au première étage de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste au service des Blessure par Créatures Vivantes et cela sans possibilité d'être soigné.

« - Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est calme ici.

« - Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte Ron. Je te ferais remarquer que c'est comme ça depuis l'arrêt du train, _lui lança Ginny exaspérée non pas seulement par la réplique de son frère mais surtout par l'attention énervante de Dean Thomas à son égard. Sa rupture momentanée avec Harry avait du déjà faire le tour de l'école._

« - Oui merci je sais mais… Mais il fait moins froid ici !

Tous se tournèrent vers Ron. Ils semblèrent surpris de sa phrase mais n'en firent pas la moindre remarque. C'était réel, ce wagon semblait avoir une température quasi normal or cela voulais tout bonnement dire qu'aucune créature non humaine ne s'y trouvait.

« - Expelliarmus ! Impedimenta ! Stupefix !

Trois sortilèges fusèrent vers eux mais furent rapidement détournés par Hermione, Harry et Anthony Goldstein. Ron et Ginny, aidés des deux Poufsouffles se préparèrent à répondre à l'attaque mais Hermione dit tout haut.

« - Qui êtes vous ? Nous sommes les préfets-en-chef. Baissez vos baguettes.

Apparut alors devant eux Daphné Greengrass, élève de septième année à Serdaigle accompagnée de six autres élèves dont les sœurs Patil, Lavande Brown, Blaise Zabini de Serpentard et d'une fille et un garçon se ressemblant très fortement et n'arborant aucun blason. Hermione et Anthony s'avancèrent vers eux pour établir un compte-rendu de la situation et connaitre le nombre de blessés, tout en espérant qu'il n'y est pas pire.

« - Non, tout le monde va bien. Nous avons réussi à repousser les Détraqueurs vers l'extérieur grâce à plusieurs Patronus mais on ne sait pas pour combien de temps encore. Nous n'avions pas de nouvelle des autres jusqu'à votre arrivée. Comme ça se présente ailleurs ? _demanda Daphné avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix._

« - Beaucoup moins bien qu'ici. Nous avons du en repousser pas mal avant d'être là mais dans l'ensemble, les autres élèves ont bien réagi et se sont été regroupés au même endroit. Les plus âgés se sont, quant à eux, occupé des créatures. Il faudrait pouvoir rejoindre le devant du train et…

« - Inutile, j'étais à l'avant du train et le conducteur est mort. Il a reçu un baiser.

Blaise Zabini venait de parler. Ils n'en revenaient pas, une personne était morte mais était-ce la seule ?

« - Et les autres élèves ? Il en reste encore dans les deux prochaines voitures.

« - Non, nous avons eu le temps de les ramener tous ici. C'est en parti grâce à cela qu'ils ont été chassés. Nous étions beaucoup plus nombres. C'était un avantage mais il pourrait se retourner contre nous.

« - Blaise a raison. Les Détraqueurs ont du sentir que nous étions très nombreux ici et risquent d'attaquer en nombres la prochaine fois. Nous devrions éventuellement préparer une évacuation d'urgence, _émit Hermione_.

« - Oui mais comment ?

« - Attention, un détraqueur arrive par l'avant du train !

Tout le petit monde se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait cet avertissement. Il s'agissait Eddie Carmichael, un élève de Serdaigle. Harry n'eut pas le temps de le dévisager plus qu'il retourna aussitôt dans un des compartiments. Il ne devait être là que pour faire le guet et protéger ceux qui n'étaient pas en mesure de le faire eux même. Hélas, il n'y avait pas qu'une seule de ces ignobles créatures mais quatre. Brandissant leur baguette, ils s'armèrent de leur plus majestueux et puissant Patronus. La loutre d'Hermione s'attaqua au premier qui s'avançait dangereusement trop près d'eux et le fit reculer sur plusieurs mètres.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle ressentit une légère et douce chaleur dans le dos. Beaucoup trop occupée, elle ne put se retourner. Les créatures ne cessaient d'augmenter. L'on pouvait désormais en compter une bonne dizaine et cela ne facilitait pas la tâche des élèves. Certains d'entre eux perdirent connaissance lorsque brusquement, un majestueux phénix argenté apparut au devant d'eux et s'élança vers les êtres maléfiques. Il les repoussa avec facilité tout en éreintant son majestueux chant ce qui eut comme effet de raviver le cœur des étudiants et de ranimer ceux inconscients.

« - Il était moins une !

« - Qu'est-ce…

Tout le monde se retourna et Ron ne put seulement dire que ce début de phrase. Devant eux se tenait le professeur Granger, le nouveau directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Il semblait énervé mais se radoucit brusquement en portant son regard vers celui d'Hermione.

« - Une Brigade d'Auror vient de monter dans la queue du convoie et ne devrait plus tarder à arriver ici maintenant. Quant à vous trois, vous rentrez à Poudlard et m'attendrez dans mon bureau, _dit-il en s'adressant à Ron, Harry et Hermione._

Il fouilla dans les poches de sa robe et en sortit un magnifique stylo moldu. Sa baguette pointée, il murmura :

« - _Portus_.

Il le tendit vers eux et leurs ordonnèrent de l'attraper. Sans poser de question, tous les trois firent ce qu'il leurs dit et Harry éprouva à nouveau la sensation familière d'une secousse derrière le nombril, comme si on le tirait avec un crochet. Le sol se déroba sous ses pied, le wagon, les élèves, Rodric Granger disparurent et il s'envola en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de sons…

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'elles sont vos impressions. Laissez une review que je puisse me faire une idée de vos sentiments à l'égard de ce chapitre.**

**Passez de bonnes vacances…**

_(1) Selon le dictionnaire latin, Intratus désigne quelque chose où l'on est entré, dont on a pris possession. Pour Luna, cela veut dire un être ayant la faculté de prendre possession du corps des gens donc de les posséder._

_(2) La description du Ronflaks Cornus a été prise dans la fiction « Harry et Hermione » de alias __Yeow ou __Boniface. Merci à lui._

_(3) Selon le dictionnaire latin, Dissolvere voudrait dire désagréger. Je ne vous donne donc pas la définition du sortilège qu'Hermione a utilisée._


	12. Albus Dumbledore

**_Nouveau chapitre et nouveau site web ! Il y a d'ailleurs un forum consacré à mes fics et à l'univers d'Harry Potter donc je recherche : des membres (si, si !) ainsi que des modérateurs car je ne pourrais pas tout gérer (je veux des personnes sérieuses et régulières, contactez-moi si vous vous en sentez capable )._**

**_Venez y faire un tour. Le lien est sur mon profil._**

**_Bonnes vacances et bonne lecture…_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Dislaimer : Rien ne m'appartient hélas et tout appartient à notre talentueuse J. K. Rowling qui sans elle ne me permettrait pas d'écrire sur notre cher Harry.**

**

* * *

**

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Harry Potter et l'Ultime Destinée**

**Chapitre XII : Albus Dumbledore**

Utiliser un portoloin est enfantin et ne représente nul danger or lorsque deux personnes répondant au nom de Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter l'utilisent, cela complique un peu les choses. Le gros avantage qu'Hermione en tira après leur atterrissage fracassant dans le bureau directorial fut de retomber sur les deux garçons et d'ainsi lui éviter bleus et bosses.

« - L'on peut dire que votre arrivée n'est pas des plus discrète jeunes gens.

Celui qui venait de dire cette phrase semblait amusé. Harry sourit. Qui d'autre que le grand Albus Dumbledore pouvait trouver cette situation cocasse si ce n'est lui.

« - Professeur Dumbledore, _souffla Harry d'un large sourire._

« - Quoi, Dumbledore ? _maugréa Ron tout en se relevant douloureusement après sa petite mésaventure avec le sol du bureau._

« - Et oui, c'est bien moi. Enfin… ce qu'il en reste du moins car l'on ne peut pas dire que la vie de tableau est forte amusante, _leur fit-il d'un sourire taquin_.

Et ils se lancèrent ainsi dans une discussion animée autour de divers sujets tous sans véritable importante face à la guerre sévissant à l'extérieur. Harry évitait de se mêler à eux car il se sentait d'une certaine manière responsable de la mort de son ancien professeur auquel il s'était considérablement rapproché durant l'année précédente.

« - Je vous assure Ronald, cela est la strict vérité. Bien évidemment, elle m'avait certifié à l'époque qu'il s'agissait là d'un cas de force majeur.

« - Et maman qui nous sermonne continuellement. Elle peut parler ! Nan mais quand même.

« - Elle était jeune Ron à l'époque. Et puis, nous aussi avons eu quelques mésaventures.

« - Quelques une, oui. Mais pas de ce genre là Hermione, _pouffa Ron amusé_.

Harry les regarda. Il n'avait pas suivit une seule seconde la discussion entre ses deux amis et le professeur Dumbledore. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à cet instant pour y laisser entrer le professeur Granger accompagné de Rémus Lupin, leur ancien professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal lors de leur troisième année et Loup-garou de nature.

« - Et bien. Je vois que l'on ne s'ennuie pas ici en mon absence. Je ne dérange pas j'espère, _leurs dit-il avec une pointe de malice_.

« - Mais pas la moindre, mon ami. Je racontais tout juste à l'instant à monsieur Weasley quelques anecdotes fortes intéressantes sur sa mère lorsqu'elle étudiait encore ici. Elle a toujours eu un sacrée caractère, je dois bien l'avouer. Un peu comme Ginny d'ailleurs.

Harry rougit à cette élocution. Il avait raison car l'élue de son cœur avait le même charisme et caractère que sa mère. Sûrement un héritage des Prewitt.

« - Le train ne va pas tarder à arriver. Il venait tout juste de redémarrer lorsque nous sommes partis, _leur dit Rodric_.

« - Mais ! Vous venez tout juste de quitter le Poudlard Express ? C'est impossible, le train ne pourra jamais arriver à temps s'il vient tout juste de repartir.

« - Vous avez été long tout de même. Cela fait presque deux heures que nous sommes ici à vous attendre.

« - Pour être tout à fait franc avec vous, nous sommes parti depuis plus d'une heure et cela pour une très regrettable raison.

C'était Lupin qui venait de leur donner cette information. Harry n'avait pas fait très attention lors de son arrivée mais il semblait fatigué, la prochaine pleine-lune sans doute, mais également effondré. Tous les trois se regardèrent tour à tour. Qu'était-il arrivé cette fois ci ? Chacun imaginait le pire. Ron pensa subitement à ses parents qui étaient membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation secrète défiant sur bien des fronts, comme ses mangemorts aimaient le surnommer, le Maitre des Ténèbres. Hermione, elle, s'inquiéta également pour ses parents mais également pour les victimes innocentes et leurs familles blessées par la perte d'un de leur proche. Harry, lui, ne cessait de cumuler toute la haine, la souffrance ainsi que le sentiment de revanche, de défiance et surtout de vengeance à l'encontre du plus célèbre et cruel mage noir de l'époque, j'ai nommé Lord Voldemort.

« - L'attaque du train n'était qu'une diversion…

Cette annonce eut l'effet d'un véritable coup de poignard frappé en plein cœur de chacun. Ainsi l'attaque menée contre des enfants pratiquement sans défense n'en était pas véritablement une. Qu'une beaucoup plus important s'était déroulée ailleurs en Angleterre. Les mauvaises nouvelles n'allaient pas tarder à tombé dès le premier jour de rentrée. Le directeur reprit.

« - La véritable cible se trouvait être en fait le Chemin de Traverse. L'attaque a fait de nombres blessés mais fort heureusement aucun sorcier mort n'est à déplorer.

« - Le… le… le Chemin de Traverse. Fred… Georges… Et maman qui devait si rendre cet après-midi, _réussit à dire Ron choqué de savoir ses proches certes vivants mais probablement gravement blessés_.

« - Ta mère va bien, Ron. Ainsi que tes frères, _lui assura Rémus Lupin_.

« - Oui. Dès que les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont arrivés, elle s'est immédiatement précipitée dans la boutique de tes frères. Ils ont été surpris de son arrivée et ont voulu la cacher dans l'arrière boutique. De ce qu'ils nous ont raconté, elle a tout d'abord crié sur eux en leur affirmant qu'elle était leur mère et qu'elle n'avait aucun ordre à recevoir d'eux et qu'elle pouvait se battre à leur coté.

« - C'est maman sans aucun doute. Toujours à vouloir aider les autres. Et après ?

« - Ils lui ont expliqué très rapidement la situation. Les personnes qui étaient présente dans leur boutique se sont divisées en deux groupes. Les enfants et les personnes ne pouvant se battre ont été regroupé dans le fond du magasin tandis que ceux pouvant user de sorts d'attaques et de défenses compétents étaient prêt à défendre la rue et ses boutiques, _raconta le professeur Granger_.

« - En gros, Ron, ta mère voulait se battre et défendre les plus jeunes comme si c'était vous qui étiez attaqués. Elle avait une telle hargne qu'elle leurs lança un cuisant sortilège de Chauve-Furies dont tes deux jumeaux de frère se souviendront pendant encore très longtemps. Ils en portaient d'ailleurs encore les marques lorsque nous les avons laissé.

« - Et bien, l'on sait maintenant d'où vient le talent de Ginny pour ce sortilège. J'aurais bien voulu voir ça quand même. Rien que pour me moquer d'eux, _fit Hermione amusée et bien heureuse de savoir les jumeaux dans une posture plutôt affligeante_.

« - Oh mais il n'y a pas que cela. Dès demain, vous verrez non pas la marque des Ténèbres en première page mais Molly Weasley, la femme qui à terrassé trois mangemorts à elle toute seule et d'un seul coup.

« - Quoi ?

Ron, Hermione et Harry venaient de crier leur dernier mot. Comment Molly Weasley, une petite femme dodue, douce et tellement aimable avait réussi à dominer trois meurtrier ! Harry ressentit tout de même un petit pincement au cœur. Madame Weasley l'avait toujours traité comme l'un de ses fils et même un peu plus et il pouvait avouer sans aucune gêne qu'il ressentait de l'affection pour elle. Elle était une deuxième mère pour lui et pour cela, il ne l'en remercierait jamais assez. Le faisant sortir de ses songes, le professeur Dumbledore, bien installé dans son tableau ajouta un commentaire.

« - J'ai toujours su qu'elle avait un caractère bien trempé. Je me rappelle d'une fois, lors de sa deuxième année, où elle avait usé du sortilège de renvoie. Ceux qui l'avaient cherché avait été fort surpris à l'époque.

« - Attendez ! Le sortilège Speculum… _fit Hermione abasourdit_.

« - Tout à fait, _lui répondit-il d'un de ses regards pétillant de malice_.

« - Mais… On ne le voit quand fin de septième année en principe. Comment…

« - De la même façon que vous Hermione, lui dit Lupin.

« - Oui. Dans les livres ! La connaissance, il n'y a que cela de vrai et le talent bien évidemment, _fit la voix ensommeiller d'Armando Dippet, un des anciens directeur de l'école du temps où Tom Jedusor étudiait encore au collège Poudlard_.

« - Bien, ce n'est pas tout mais les élèves doivent être arrivés désormais et le banquet ne va pas tarder à démarrer. Il va falloir y aller jeunes gens…

Tous se dirigèrent avec entrain vers la porte du bureau directorial et lancèrent un dernier salut au tout récent tableau qu'occupait le professeur Dumbledore. Alors qu'Harry suivait le petit groupe, une main agrippas son bras. Il y porta son regard et remarqua que le professeur Granger lui faisait signe de resté quelques instant de plus pour lui parler en privé. Il referma donc la porte et un sortilège d'insonorisation fut placé par le jeune blond.

« - Harry, j'aimerais te donner des cours particuliers cette année.

« - Des cours ? Mais quel genre de cours ! Les mêmes que ceux que m'accordait l'année dernière le professeur Dumbledore ?

« - Oui et non. Avant de nous avancer plus dans notre recherche des Horcruxes, il te sera indispensable d'avoir une totale maitrise de l'occlumentie.

Le simple fait d'entendre ce mot fit ressurgir en Harry le visage de Rogue. Un visage au teint cireux et aux cheveux longs et gras. Mais également celle d'un assassin, d'un traitre en qui l'on avait misé une totale confiance. Oui, c'était bien ça, d'un TAITRE !

* * *

**Pensez à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Et allez visiter mon forum consacré à mes fictions, vous y serez le bien bienvenue…**


	13. Une faim de Loup

**_Avant toute chose, merci à tous pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont très largement fait plaisir surtout pour ceux qui me demande vivement la suite _**

**_Vous voulez lire LA fiction suprême, LA fiction la plus magique qu'un auteur est pu écrire, LA fiction avec des chapitres d'une longueur incroyable ! Alors allez lire « La fin d'une époque, le début d'une nouvelle ère » de maelstrom-fic._**

**_N'oubliez pas d'allez voir mon forum consacré à mes fics et de vous y inscrire, pour cela, allez dans mon profil !  
_**

_**Les prochains chapitres arriveront très certainement fin août ou début septembre. Je ne pourrais pas les poster avant donc savourez bien celui-ci !**_

_**Bonnes vacances et bonne lecture…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Dislaimer : Rien ne m'appartient hélas et tout appartient à notre talentueuse J. K. Rowling qui sans elle ne me permettrait pas d'écrire sur notre cher Harry.**

**

* * *

**

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Harry Potter et l'Ultime Destinée**

**Chapitre XIII : Une faim de Loup**

Le trio eut à peine le temps d'arrivée devant les portes de la Grande Salle que Ginny vint à leur rencontre de façon si rapide qu'Harry crut l'espace d'un instant qu'elle venait de transplaner sous ses yeux. Or, combien de fois Hermione leurs avait répété qu'il était _impossible_ de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Elle semblait ravie de les revoir, ce qui était compréhensible sachant qu'elle avait du passer le reste du trajet sans aucune nouvelle d'eux. Elle avait du probablement s'imaginer le pire et c'est pour cela que de les voir tous les trois en chair et en os face à elle lui redonna un élan de joie et de soulagement.

« - Ah ! Vous êtes là. Mais où étiez-vous passé. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre de ne plus vous voir.

« - On nous a fait utiliser un portoloin pour arriver directement ici. Personne ne ta prévenue que nous n'étions plus dans le train ?

« - Bien sûr que si mais je ne l'avais jamais vu avant alors je ne l'ai pas vraiment cru.

« - Qui ça ? _demanda curieusement Ron à sa sœur_.

« - Un type, un élève probablement… Il ne portait pas d'écusson de maison, ça m'a d'ailleurs étonnée mais bon, _leur dit Ginny en haussant les épaule puis reprit_.

« - Enfin, bref. J'ai eu très peur pour vous alors ne me refaite plus jamais un coup pareil, vous m'avez bien comprise ! _leurs lança t'elle furieusement, les deux mains sur les hanches_. Bon, on y va maintenant ou vous préférez prendre racine.

A peine après avoir franchi les deux lourdes portes gardant l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Harry ressentit tout se que Poudlard lui inspirait. Tout ici démontrait l'existence de la magie. Des bougies voletant dans les airs au magnifique plafond magique, formant l'illusion de voir le ciel de l'extérieur sans être incommodé du mauvais temps. Cette année allait être la dernière ici et il en eut un petit pincement au cœur. Il se rappela alors son tout premier jour ici et de la toute première rencontre entre Ron et Hermione dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express. Ces deux là, bien que se chamaillant continuellement au fil de ces six longues années s'étaient déclaré leur flamme l'un pour l'autre cet été.

C'était bien une chose que le jeune garçon aux cheveux hirsutes et d'un noir de jais avait du mal à comprendre. Non pas qu'il ne désirait pas les voir ensemble mais comment avaient-ils fait, eux qui bien que secrètement amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis de nombreuses années et se niant à eux même sans cesse cet amour, avaient décidé de sortir ensemble du jour au lendemain. Bon d'accord, voir Ron et Hermione ensemble étaient quelque chose de normal mais quand même. La seule raison serait d'en apprendre un peu plus en en parlant avec son meilleur ami et de toucher le point sensible l'obligeant à tout lui raconter. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile surtout avec Ron…

« - Harry, tu viens t'asseoir ?

Hermione comprit ce qu'Harry ressentit. Cette année serait leur dernière en tant qu'élèves à Poudlard. Non pas qu'elle n'en soit pas heureuse vu qu'un monde nouveau et plus responsable s'ouvrirait à elle mais elle avait tout connu en ces lieux. Elle s'y était découvert deux fabuleux amis bien que leurs débuts ne laissaient guère le présager. Ensuite, elle y avait découvert la magie sous des formes moins réjouissantes avec le retour de Voldemort et surtout, par-dessus tout, l'amour…

« - Dépêches toi, la répartition va bientôt démarrer et j'ai hâte de voir la taille des demi-portions de cette année !

« - Ron ! _lui fit Hermione outrée_.

« - Voyons Mione. Je suis persuadé que lorsqu'ils seront à notre place, ils diront la même chose des petits nouveaux alors autant s'en amusé, _lui fit-il avec un large sourire et un haussement d'épaule ce qui eut le don d'énerver la jeune fille_.

« - Bon, vous n'allez pas commencer à vous chamailler quand même tout les deux. On croirait vraiment voir deux gosses. Vous êtes désolant, _leur fit remarquer Ginny_.

« - De toute façon, les voilà qui arrivent… _les informa Harry les yeux rivés sur l'entrée de la salle_.

Le professeur McGonagall fit son entrée accompagné d'une longue file de nouveaux venus. Celle-ci portait un tabouret en bois sur lequel était posé un très vieux chapeau sorcier raccommodé de toutes parts et portant une très large déchirure près du bord. Les conversations jusque là incessantes des élèves cessèrent tout aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues. Le professeur se dirigea vers l'estrade où se trouvait la table des professeurs et fit signe aux élèves la suivant de s'arrêter à ce niveau. Elle y déposa soigneusement le tabouret puis recula d'un pas.

Toutes les tables se turent et prêtèrent une attention toute particulière à ce vieux morceau de cuir tout rapiécé. La déchirure traversant l'étoffe, juste au dessus du bord, s'ouvrit alors largement et le Choixpeau magique entreprit de conter à tous sa chanson :

**_Aux temps où la magie résonnait,_**

**_Et que la connaissance résidait._**

**_Quatre grands sorciers, valeureux fondateurs,_**

**_Apposèrent leur marque de bâtisseur._**

**_De cela naquit Hogwart,_**

**_Gardien d'un savoir et d'un art._**

**_Serpentard en donna son héritage,_**

**_Dont la ruse et le langage._**

**_Poufsouffle, la sagesse et le partage,_**

**_Dont l'amour pour ses frères._**

**_Gryffondor, le courage et l'aventure,_**

**_Dont sa soif de découverte._**

**_Serdaigle, le savoir et l'amitié,_**

**_Dont la prévision et le talent._**

**_Valeureux défenseur de ces lieux,_**

**_Durant plus de milles ans._**

**_Il en est le phénix merveilleux,_**

**_De la fusion de quatre éléments._**

**_De la Terre, de l'Air, de l'Eau et du Feu,_**

**_Il en a le pouvoir, il en a le devoir._**

**_Restez unis et vivez sous sa bannière,_**

**_Car lui seul vous montrera la lumière._**

**_L'éclair n'est pas loin et tracera le chemin,_**

**_Pour défier le mal et y apposer sa fin._**

Contrairement aux années précédentes où la salle éclatait en applaudissement dès la fin de la chanson, aujourd'hui, cela en était tout l'inverse. Le discours en était grandement raccourcis mais beaucoup plus nourrit en réponse... Enfin, pour le peu qu'Harry en comprit. Hermione quant à elle ne cessait de fixé éberluée le Choixpeau. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle en avait comprit son contenu.

Mené par l'applaudissement du directeur et les encouragements des fantômes, toute la salle finit par applaudir devant ce discours non pour le moins surprenant du Choixpeau magique. Chacun autour d'eux essayait d'expliqué leurs profondes idées sur ce qui venait d'être dit mais furent interrompu par le regard perçant que lança la directrice de Gryffondor, le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci attendait de lire la liste de noms des première année. Après un dernier regard sévère à l'attention de certains élèves réticent à se taire, elle porta son regard sur le long parchemin et appela le premier nom de la liste.

« - Archenar, Tobias.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux foncé s'avança terrifié vers l'estrade et fut à deux doigts de trébucher mais se rattrapa de façon vive et rapide ce dont personne ne fit attention excepté Harry. Ce garçon avait quelque chose. Quelque chose dont un attrapeur avait avant tout besoin. Il devrait le garder à l'œil car s'était son rôle, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, d'assurer l'avenir de l'équipe en cherchant de nouveaux joueurs capables de remplacer ceux qui partiront l'année suivante tel que lui et Ron. Il fallait avant tout que ce jeune garçon soit envoyé dans la bonne maison et…

« - _Gryffondor !_

Alors ça, pour un coup de chance, c'était un coup de chance. Le Choixpeau avait crié tout haut ce qu'Harry espérait tout bas. Une slave d'applaudissement parcourut la table des rouge et or tandis que le jeune Tobias Archenar venait s'installer dans sa nouvelle maison, celle des lions, la mine réjouie et réconforté. Plus le temps passait et plus Harry commençait à avoir très faim mais son appétit n'était rien à coté des grognements plaintifs de l'estomac de Ron.

« - Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon appétit se fait sentir.

« - Marchebank, Mickael.

Ron poussa un soufflement plaintif et marmonna plus pour lui-même que pour les autres tandis que les élèves de Serdaigle accueillaient avec clameur leur nouvelle recrue.

« - Et bien, on en est encore loin de ce repas. Si ça continu, je vais mourir affamé.

« - Arrêtes de te plaindre Ron. J'ai l'impression que tu ne vie que pour ton estomac, _fit agacée sa petite amie_.

« - Non, pas du tout mais j'ai juste très faim. Et je connais quand même mes priorités dans la vie.

« - Ah oui ! Et quel sont-elles ? Dormir, manger, Quidditch et puis Quidditch, manger dormir.

Hermione était furieuse et Harry n'y avait rien comprit tout comme Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ron avait, pour une fois, pratiquement rien fait ni dit alors d'où lui venait cet accès de fureur. Cependant, semblable à lui-même, le jeune rouquin lui répondit simplement ce qui eut le don de la faire fondre.

« - Mais toi Hermione ! Tu es ma priorité et tu le seras toujours.

Hermione en était toute émut tout comme les filles de la table l'ayant entendu. Ces dernières trouvèrent les paroles de Ron, lui qui d'ordinaire semblait si rustre, tellement romantiques qu'elles en émirent quelques gloussements joyeux à son attention. Cependant, Lavande Brown, l'ex de Ron n'était pas de ce goût là et semblait furieuse. Par contre, Ginny, avait tout entendue et n'en revenait pas. Elles furent toutes tirées de leurs pensées par la prise de parole du remplaçant d'Albus Dumbledore au poste de directeur. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que la répartition venait de se terminer et que le professeur McGonagall ramenait le Choixpeau et son tabouret là où ils devaient se trouver le reste du temps.

« - Bonsoir à tous et bienvenu à Poudlard. La quasi-totalité des jeunes gens ici présent ne me connait pas alors je vais me présenter. Je m'appelle le professeur Rodric Granger et je remplace le très regretté Albus Dumbledore au poste de directeur de l'école. Les règles de l'école ne changeront aucunement et resteront les même excepté quelques modifications dont monsieur Rusard, notre concierge, ma très gentiment fait part. Mais nous reparlerons de tout ceci après un bon diner avant que nos estomacs décident de prendre paroles. J'ai juste une dernière information avant tout à vous donnez. Non, monsieur Weasley, ce n'est pas le bon appétit que vous attendez avec impatience !

Toute la grande salle éclata de rire tandis que le pauvre Ron, les joues en feu, ne savait plus où se mettre. Le directeur, d'un large sourire, reprit son discours tout en lui adressant un signe de tête d'excuse.

« - Veuillez m'excuser pour ce petit moment d'excès. Je disais donc que cette année, nous accueillerons comme le veut la tradition ou bien la malédiction de cette école un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal. Vous le connaissez tous, il s'agit du professeur Rémus Lupin. Je m'occuperais personnellement de ses cours les jours de Pleine-Lune. Mais avant qu'il ne fasse son entrée, accueillez également deux nouveaux élèves nous venant tout droit des Etats-Unis. Le Choixpeau a déjà décidé de leur sort donc bienvenue à nos deux nouvelles recrues, Léa et Martin Bageton…

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il regarda ses deux meilleurs amis ainsi que Ginny. Tous trois laissaient penser la même chose que lui. Ce nouveau directeur était surprenant. Les deux nouveaux arrivèrent par la petite porte du fond située derrière la table des professeurs. Harry l'avait utilisé en quatrième année lorsque la Coupe de Feu l'avait désigné comme l'un des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorcier. Celle-ci avait été en faite trompé par Barty Croupton Junior, sagement déguisé avec l'aide du polynectar en Maugrey Fol Œil.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient jumeaux et leur ressemblance en était que plus frappante. Tous les regards se portèrent sur eux et Harry put mieux les détailler. Ils avaient le même nez très fin et légèrement retroussé, les mêmes pommettes bien dessinées et la même fossette au coin de la bouche à droite, mais autant la fille avait les yeux bleus translucides et les cheveux bruns, autant son frère avait les yeux noirs et les cheveux blonds ; ce contraste de couleurs et cette ressemblance de traits donnaient un drôle d'effet à leur couple.

« - … dans la maison Gryffondor ! _tonna Rodric Granger_.

Une salve d'applaudissement salua ses paroles tandis que les deux nouveaux élèves s'installèrent non loin du trio et que Rémus Lupin prenait place à la table des professeurs. Beaucoup avaient aimé ce discours car il montrait à tous que malgré la disparition du plus grand directeur que l'école n'ai jamais connu, celui-ci semblait être tout aussi drôle et connaissant les priorités, dont celle de manger quand le besoin s'en fait sentir.

« - Il était court le discours du Choixpeau cette année, vous ne trouvez pas, _leurs fit Neville en se servant de pudding Yorkshire._

« - Oui, et totalement différente de celles des années précédentes, _lui répondit Hermione tandis que le fantôme de la maison Gryffondor apparaissait devant eux_.

« - Dites nous Nick, cela lui arrive souvent de sortir du sujet au Choixpeau et de faire un discours si court ? _demanda Ron tout en se resservant une deuxième fois de la tourte au poulet_.

« - A vrai dire cela ne lui arrive pas aussi souvent mais je me rappelle qu'il y a fort longtemps, il en avait tenu une chanson semblable. Je crois même que c'était du temps où Albus Dumbledore était encore élève à Poudlard. Oui c'est cela même, en troisième année d'ailleurs…

« - Et sa prédiction s'est réalisé ? _lui fit Hermione en haussant les sourcils montrant très clairement qu'elle essayait d'y assembler les pièces du puzzle_.

« - Il ne s'agit nullement de prédiction mais plutôt d'une prévenance. A vous de l'interpréter comme bon vous sembles par la suite, _lui répondit-il tout en s'éloignant vers les nouvelles recrues de première année_.

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent fini de dîner et que les discutions devinrent trop bruyantes, le professeur Granger se leva à nouveau. Tout le monde s'interrompit aussitôt et les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Harry, tout comme la plupart de ceux ayant dû se battre contre les détraqueurs, ressentait à présent de la fatigue. Le matelas moelleux de son lit à baldaquin l'attendait là-haut, dans la tour de Gryffondor, bien chaud et bien reposant…

« - A présent que nos estomacs sont bien remplis, je vous demanderais de m'accorder quelques instants de votre attention bien que vos visages expriment plus la fatigue que l'envie de m'écouter. L'attaque dont vous en avez subit les conséquences dans le Poudlard Express n'était qu'une diversion visant à éloigner les Aurors du ministère le plus loin possible du véritable lieu d'attaque.

Un grand tumulte s'offrit de table en table dans la Grande Salle. L'on pouvait voir les visages rageurs de la plupart des élèves et tout particulièrement de ceux ayant combattus les créatures. Lord Voldemort était cruel et se servir d'un train remplit d'enfants comme diversion était une chose abominable. Mais le directeur reprit ce qui fit taire les discutions.

« - La véritable et principale cible se trouvait être en faite le Chemin de Traverse. Fort heureusement, aucune victime n'est à déplorer et cela grâce à vous tous et plus particulièrement aux élèves ayant réussi à prévenir l'école de l'attaque du train et à maitriser les Détraqueurs. Bien, pour sortir de ces sombres évènements et rentrer de nouveau dans l'univers ennuyeux qu'est les règles à suivre de l'école, je tiens à vous rappeler que la forêt interdite est comme son nom laisse à penser, interdite. Le professeur McGonagall m'a vivement recommandé par ailleurs de le rappeler aux quelques élèves l'oubliant un peu trop souvent.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un sourire. Il fallait avouer que la dernière fois qu'ils s'y étaient aventuré, s'était avec le professeur Ombrage. Les centaures lui avaient d'ailleurs laissé un petit cadeau de départ ou plutôt un mauvais souvenir vue son état au moindre bruit de sabot pour le plus grand plaisir d'un certain rouquin.

« - Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, notre concierge monsieur Rusard, ma largement entretenu sur l'utilité plus que douteuse de certains articles provenant d'une boutique du nom de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, situé au 93, Chemin de Traverse…

« - PROFESSEUR ! _le réprimanda Minerva McGonagall ce qui fit rire bon nombre d'élèves_.

« - Désolé Minerva, j'essayais seulement de retenir un peu mieux vos magasins et celui-ci me semblait amusant et très coloré lorsque je l'ai visité cet été, _lui fit-il sous un sourire d'excuse accompagné d'un vif clin d'œil_.

« - Bien, reprenons. J'ai la forte impression de m'arrêter très souvent mais passons. Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch de chacune des quatre maisons auront lieu ce week-end. Ce qui laisse pratiquement une semaine au capitaine de chaque équipe de tout préparer. Mais il est un temps pour les discours et un autre pour se reposer alors bonne nuit à vous tous !

Un bruit de raclement assourdissant retentis signe que des centaines d'élèves se levaient pour sortir de la Grande Salle et prendre la direction de leur dortoir, où un lit bien chaud les attendait. Harry se retrouva seul puisque Ron et Hermione devaient s'occuper des première année. Depuis qu'elle avait été désignée comme nouvelle préfète-en-chef, elle prenait son rôle très à cœur au grand désespoir de son petit-ami. Harry se retrouva donc seul dans les couloirs mais pas pour longtemps. La nouvelle, prénommé Léa, semblait s'être perdue dans l'immense labyrinthe qu'offrait l'école. Il alla à sa rencontre et ils discutèrent ainsi gaîment sur le chemin les menant à la salle commune.

« - Salut, moi c'est Harry.

« - Bonjour, moi c'est Léa mais tu dois déjà le savoir, _lui dit-elle en souriant visiblement soulagée de ne plus être toute seule_.

« - Oui, il faut dire que le nouveau directeur ne vous a pas épargné toi et ton frère.

« - Oui, c'est sûr mais il a l'air gentil quand même.

« - A vrai dire, je ne le connais pas. C'est sa première année ici. Notre ancien directeur, Albus Dumbledore, est mort en juin dernier, _lui dit-il tout en ressentant un petit pincement au cœur_.

« - Oui, mais parents ont été choqués d'apprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ils avaient fait leurs études ici et ils en ont gardés un très bon souvenir.

« - Alors comme ça, vous venez d'Amérique. C'était bien là-bas ?

« - Oui, très bien mais rien à voir avec Poudlard. L'école était, comment dire… différente !

« - Ah bon, comment ça ?

Harry semblait content de discuter avec Léa. Elle lui raconta ainsi qu'elle venait de San Francisco. Ses parents étaient anglais mais s'étaient installé voilà maintenant seize ans sur le nouveau continent. Son père était un concepteur de balais tandis que sa mère…

« - Oh… ma mère. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qu'elle faisait. Elle travaille dans le service de Confédération internationale des sorciers et voyage beaucoup mais après... _s'interrompit-elle en haussant les épaules et visiblement triste_.

« - Et toi ? Tes parents, que font-ils !

« - Mais parents sont morts…

« - Ah, je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te le demander. Je suis idiote…

« - Non, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu sais, je ne me rappelle pas vraiment d'eux. Je n'avais qu'un an lorsqu'ils ont été tués. Tout ce que j'ai d'eux, se sont des photos, _tout en oubliant volontairement de parler de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la carte des Maraudeurs_.

« - Et eux… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _dit-elle surprise_.

Tout le couloir était recouvert d'une sorte de pate visqueuse vert fluo ce qui les obligea à prendre le prochain couloir menant à Gryffondor.

« - _Peeves !_

« - Qui est Peeves ?

« - C'est l'esprit frappeur de l'école. Toujours à faire de mauvais coups aux élèves et cela, pour son plus grand bonheur.

« - Ouai, bah qu'il ne s'approche pas trop près de m... ooooiiiiiiiii !

Elle venait de glisser sur l'une de ces choses vertes et tomba dans les bras d'Harry. Heureusement qu'il avait été là pour la rattraper car elle aurait pu se rompre les os en chutant. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autres et cette scène male interprété aurait vite alimenté les ragots de l'école. Hélas, une personne avait assisté à cette enlacement imprévu mais qui n'en était pas un à ses yeux. Elle fondit en larmes en passant devant eux et courut bien vite vers son dortoir. Harry reçut ainsi un coup d'épaule de sa part et comprenant ce qu'elle en avait déduit, il s'élança à sa poursuite.

« - _Ginny ! Ginny, attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Ginny !_

_

* * *

_

**Pensez à me laisser une review, cela ne vous prends que deux minutes et j'en serais que plus satisfait.**


	14. Crin de Licorne

**_Je tiens avant tout à justifier mon énorme retard aux yeux de mes fidèles lecteurs. Mes problèmes de santé s'étaient largement aggravés depuis ma dernière publication, c'est-à-dire le 12 août alors que nous sommes le 20 septembre 2006._**

**_Pour le moment, tout va beaucoup mieux et je reprends une deuxième jeunesse lol !_**

**_N'oubliez pas d'allez voir mon forum consacré à mes fics et de vous y inscrire sur :_**

_**http/grimevalt.keo.in/forum**_

_**Bonnes rentrée à tous et bonne lecture…**_

* * *

**Dislaimer : Rien ne m'appartient hélas et tout appartient à notre talentueuse J. K. Rowling qui sans elle ne me permettrait pas d'écrire sur notre cher Harry.**

* * *

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Harry Potter et l'Ultime Destinée**

**Chapitre XIV : Crin de Licorne**

« - Le cours est terminé ! Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires. Et n'oubliez pas de me faire les quarante-cinq centimètres de parchemin sur les sorts d'attaques que nous venons de voir aujourd'hui, _tonna le professeur avant que ses élèves ne se dispersent_.

« - Son cours était impressionnant. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi excitant avant. Et toi Ronald ?

« - Ce professeur n'est pas comme les autres, je peux te le garantir mon ami. Mais il nous a tout de même imposé un demi-mètre de devoir. Je sens que notre petite exploration de ce soir tombe à l'eau.

« - Si nous nous dépêchons de souper, alors nous aurons très certainement le temps de terminer ce petit travail avant de partir à l'aventure.

« - Toujours pareil à toi-même. Alors hâtons-nous de déposer nos affaires dans le dortoir et d'aller à la Grande Salle avant qu'il n'y est plus rien à manger.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, la seul personne pouvant décider ou non de qui pouvait bien entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« - Encore là vous deux ! Pressez-vous, allez... Il paraitrait que le directeur à une importante nouvelle à nous annoncer, _leur annonça Edouard Dauclair, un élève de la maison des Lions_.

« - Une importante nouvelle ? Je me demande bien ce que cela peut bien être.

« - Oui, moi de même. Nous le saurons bien assez tôt. Le dernier arrivé est un Troll ! _dit-il en rigolant tout en s'élançant dans le dédale qu'offraient les couloirs de l'école_.

Arrivé au détour d'un couloir, non loin des portes de la Grande Salle, nos deux compagnons eurent le malheur de croiser un groupe de Serpentard et cela ne présageait rien de bon. La rivalité entre les deux maisons s'était toujours produite et elle remontait depuis le temps des fondateurs de l'école, c'est-à-dire d'il y a huit-cent-cinquante ans.

« - Mais voyez qui nous tombent dessus mes amis !

« - Une forte odeur de sang impur se fait sentir ici, si vous voulez mon avis. Poudlard tombe bien bas désormais. Accueillir des moldus, on aura tout vu !

« - On ne t'a rien demandé Malfoy, _lui balança de mauvaise humeur l'un des deux jeunes garçons de Gryffondor_.

« - Oh, oh ! Mais c'est que tu me fais peur sale sang-mêlé. Tu te crois toujours meilleur que nous. Mais nous allons t'apprendre ce qu'un sorcier digne de ce nom peut faire. Et surtout, un vrai sorcier. Pas un stupide moldu dans ton genre avec un bout de bois à la main.

« - Si vous le cherchez, vous me trouverez également.

« - Toi le traitre à ton sang. On ne t'a rien demandé…

Ronald bouillonnait de rage face à ces faces de serpents. Il allait leur montrer ce que le mot duel voulait dire et il n'en ferrait pas dans la dentelle. Certes, ils se retrouvaient en très nette infériorité à cinq contre deux mais le croisement des sangs chez certains les rendait tellement bête qu'on se demandait encore parfois s'ils n'étaient pas stupides.

« - Je te propose un duel. Un vrai, avec les règles qui s'imposent, _lança alors le dénommé Malfoy au jeune garçon accompagnant Ronald_.

« - Très bien, je relève ton défis Maugréus ! Mais sache que tu vas le regretter amèrement.

« - C'est ce que nous verrons. Contrairement à ce que tu ne cesses de penser, tous tes sorts parfaitement réussi n'étaient jusqu'à présent qu'un coup de chance. Tu ne vaux rien en temps que sorcier. Tout comme ton arriéré de frère.

Le jeune garçon eut un élan de colère à l'encontre du Serpentard. Il détestait plus que tout que l'on se moque de sa famille et plus précisément de son frère. Son père était très respecté et fort apprécié autrefois mais dès lors qu'il annonça à tous son ambition de se marier avec la jeune Caitlynn Bésnyaer, tout changea pour lui et sa future jeune épouse car la jeune femme était une moldue…

« - Laisses mon frère en dehors de cela. Il n'a rien à voir avec nous. Alors cesses de pestiférer sur ma famille et mets toi en garde Malfoy.

Garder son sang froid était une seconde nature chez le jeune garçon, probablement dû aux nombreuses moqueries dont il avait souffert durant son enfance de la part d'autres sorciers. Les deux élèves se firent fasse et se saluèrent comme l'exigeait le code d'étique des duels sorciers. Le combat s'engagea alors et les sorts fusèrent avec force et vitesse. L'on sentait bien que le combat était loin d'être équilibré. Le Gryffondor menait très largement et cela ne cessait d'augmenter la rage que le Serpentard emmagasinait à son encontre. Maugréus, après avoir reçut pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes un sortilège d'entrave, comprit que s'il ne changeait rien à la situation il perdrait la partie. Il se tourna alors vers l'un de ses compagnons de maison et lui tonna l'ordre d'agir.

Le garçon auquel l'ordre venait d'être adressé sortit alors une minuscule boite de sous sa cape et la fit agrandir. Les Serpentard se reculèrent et avant que les deux Gryffondor n'aient pu faire le moindre mouvement, une forme brumeuse en sortie et se dirigea vers le jeune Ronald. La créature se transforma alors en une très vieille femme. Celle-ci, de part son air de vautour et du pincement excessif de ses deux lèvres faisaient peur même aux cinq serpentards. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon très serré et parfaitement ordonné, ce qui lui valait surement de faire respecter l'ordre partout où elle passait. Ronald recula dès lors qu'il l'aperçut et s'écroula par terre, les deux genoux rapprochés contre sa poitrine. Son ami s'élança alors au devant de lui et s'interposa face à la créature. Celle-ci changea alors d'apparence pour prendre celle d'un être mort allongé au sol. Non… pas réellement mort puisqu'il commença à remuer. Lorsque l'être ainsi transformé se releva, tous parurent figé sur place car elle avait pris l'apparence du jeune garçon mais dénué de toute vie. Son corps était recouvert de lambeaux et sa peau d'une couleur bleuie.

« - Qu'est ce que…

Le dénommé Malfoy s'attendait à ce que l'Epouvantard prenne la forme la plus humiliante aux yeux du Gryffondor or, il ne put que constater qu'il en était tout autre. Cette créature n'était pas simplement effrayante par son aspect. Tout dans sa physionomie insufflait le côté le plus sombre de la magie et cela en était particulièrement effrayant.

« - _Pyro Frusta !_

Une liane de feu apparut et alla s'enrouler tout autour du mort-vivant. Une liane de feu qu'Harry se surprit à connaitre. Cela semblait être le même sortilège qu'Albus Dumbledore avait lancé à Lord Voldemort il y a de cela voilà maintenant un peu plus d'un an dans le grand Hall du Ministère de la magie. Le même sortilège utilisé encore quelques mois, dans la caverne renfermant l'horcrux de Jedusor.

Harry eut juste le temps alors de comprendre que le jeune garçon se tenant devant lui n'était autre que son ancien directeur. Il ne put y réfléchir plus puisque c'est à cet instant qu'une poigne invisible l'attrapa pour le tirer vers le haut et la seul et dernière chose qu'il put entendre et distingué fut l'image flou d'un homme blond répondant au nom de professeur Gaworth.

Le dortoir des septième année se matérialisa alors tout autour de lui et une tête rousse au visage criblé de taches de rousseur le regardait étrangement. Harry se frappa mentalement. Il avait totalement oublié de dire à Ron qu'il avait désormais sa propre Pensine. Et pas n'importe laquelle !

**_Retour sur les événements précédents…_**

La première semaine de cours fut assez épuisante pour le trio car Hermione mettait un point d'honneur à ce qu'Harry et Ron réussissent avec brillance leurs A.S.P.I.C. Après une longue discussion, Ginny comprit son erreur et s'excusa auprès d'Harry, celui-ci ne lui en voulut pas le moins du monde et lui affirma que la seul personne chère à son cœur se trouvait être une magnifique rouquine au caractère bien trempé et répondant au doux nom de Ginevra Weasley.

Le professeur Granger enseignait tous les soirs de la semaine des cours intensifs d'occlumencie à Harry et ses progrès se montraient des plus satisfaisants à mesures que les séances passaient. Or, un soir, un mardi pour être exact, le directeur l'informa que le professeur Dumbledore avait laissé quelques recommandations dans son testament et que certaine d'entre elles concernaient le jeune garçon. Harry sut au fond de lui-même que cela concernait probablement les Horcruxes. Sa quête n'avait plus avancé depuis l'épisode de la coupe de Poufsouffle à Godric's Hollow. S'il y réfléchissait plus longuement, il lui restait à découvrir le véritable médaillon de Salazar Serpentard et non la malheureuse copie qui avait été sortie de la caverne, un objet ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle ou Godric Gryffondor, le serpent Nagini et enfin Voldemort lui-même. Ce qui revenait à en chercher encore quatre.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait laissé sa Pensine. Elle contenait tous les souvenirs du vieux directeur disparu excepté ceux concernant les fragments d'âme de Voldemort. Le professeur Granger avait jugé bon de les enlever pour le moment et Harry avait été d'accord avec lui. Bien que sa maitrise d'occlumentie soit excellente, il restait encore quelques zones fragiles et pour un esprit bien entrainé à la légimentie tel que celui du Maître des Ténèbres, cela n'était pas très prudent d'en savoir trop. Mieux valait attendre encore un peu que de paraitre trop pressé. Trop de choses en dépendaient et plus précisément l'avenir du monde sorcier...

_**Retour dans le dortoir des septième année…**_

Harry raconta à son ami le cadeau de son vieux professeur ainsi que le souvenir qu'il était en train de revivre avant son arrivée. Ron n'en revenait pas. Voir le grand Albus Dumbledore dans sa jeunesse et de plus élève, à Poudlard, devait être quelque chose de très légendaire. Le jeune Potter lui expliqua également les dernières images du souvenir et son impression de déjà vue. Non pas celle du souvenir mais plutôt de la dernière personne qu'il réussi à distinguer. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà aperçu quelque part, de la connaitre. Oui, mais où et quand. Il se devait d'en parler à Hermione, ce que Ron jugea une très bonne idée.

« - Comment dis-tu qu'il s'appelait ?

« - Euh… Si je me souviens bien, il s'agissait du professeur _Gaworth_.

Ils étaient tous les trois installé à l'ombre d'un des arbres du parc de Poudlard et Harry avait, comme pour Ron, expliqué à Hermione toute l'histoire. Celle-ci, tout en écoutant le récit, semblait songeuse. Mais lorsque qu'il arriva à la fin de son histoire, elle se releva si soudainement que Ron, qui s'était allonger sur le sol en arrivant avec la tête appuyé sur les jambes de sa copine, se la claqua violemment sur le tronc du magnifique chêne centenaire et poussa un léger cri de douleur.

« - Désolé Ron, _lui dit-elle en l'embrassant pour se faire pardonner_.

« - Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas trop mal. Mais évite de recommencer à l'avenir ou je me plaindrais à madame Pomfresh comme quoi tu frappes tes petit-amis, _ajouta t'il avec un léger sourire ce qui lui valu une légère tape sur la poitrine de la part de celle-ci_.

« - Gaworth, Gaworth. C'est étrange. Je suis persuadé de connaitre ce nom mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où. J'irais faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. De toute façon, s'il a enseigné ici à Poudlard, il sera inscrit dans les archives recensant tous les professeurs depuis la création de l'école.

Ron sentit très soudainement que sa soirée au coin du feu avec Hermione tombait très vite à l'eau. Vu son impatience à démarrer ses recherches, elle resterait probablement jusqu'à très tard, le nez plongé dans de vieux bouquins tout poussiéreux, et cela sans se soucier de son petit rouquin préféré. Le jeune Weasley s'en moquait tout de même. Il aurait tout le temps de passer de bon moment avec la jeune fille une fois qu'elle en aurait terminé dans ses recherches. C'est pourquoi il parut fort étonné lorsqu'aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, deux mains se dressèrent devant ses yeux lui masquant ainsi la vue et où une douce voix lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« - On s'ennuie monsieur Weasley. Attendez-vous quelqu'un ? _lui fit la voix amusée_.

« - Je ne voix pas qui pourrais-je attendre…

La jeune fille fit une moue déçu et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ron, voyant l'expression de son visage se rapprocha d'elle et lui fit très gentiment remarqué qu'il ne voyait pas qui pourrait-il attendre puisque qu'un ange venait d'arriver. Hermione en était surprise. Depuis quand Ron devenait-il romantique. Cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire.

« - Je dois faire ma ronde ce soir Ron. Voudrais-tu m'accompagner mon chéri ? Plus vite nous aurions fini et plus vite nous pourrions nous faire plein de bisous, _lui dit-elle langoureusement_.

« - Autant faire très rapide alors. Je vais demander à Harry sa carte. Elle pourra nous être très utile.

Ron se leva alors tout en l'embrassant et lui chuchota un doux _« je t'aime »._ La jeune fille était aux anges. Leur toute nouvelle relation, enfin, plus si nouvelle que cela puisque Ron et elle en était à leur un mois désormais. Un mois, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être heureuse d'être avec lui. Depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait. En fait, depuis son premier jour dans le Poudlard Express et cela dès lors qu'elle entra dans ce compartiment où y était installé Harry Potter, qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme un frère et Ronald Weasley, le rouquin aux multiples tâches de rousseurs s'essayant à la magie. Ce qu'il rata piteusement d'ailleurs…

* * *

**Pensez à visiter mon site web ainsi que le forum :**

**http/grimevalt.keo.in**


	15. Manipulation et confidence

Désolé pour ce retard très, très long mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à terminé ce chapitre très simple pourtant. C'est un des points essentiels de l'intrigue et j'hésite toujours sur plusieurs chemin à donner à cette histoire.

**Dislaimer : Rien ne m'appartient hélas et tout appartient à notre talentueuse J. K. Rowling qui sans elle ne me permettrait pas d'écrire sur notre cher Harry.**

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Harry Potter et l'Ultime Destinée**

**Chapitre XV : Manipulation**

« - Comment fait-on pour séparer son âme en deux ?

« - Eh bien, dit Slughorn, mal à l'aise, il faut comprendre que l'âme est censée rester entière et intacte. La diviser est une violation, quelque chose contre nature.

« - Mais comment fait-on ?

« - Par un acte maléfique – l'acte maléfique suprême. En commettant un meurtre. Tuer déchire l'âme. Le sorcier désireux de créer un Horcrux tourne à son avantage cette destruction : il enferme la partie arrachée…

« - Il l'enferme ? Mais comment…

« - Il existe un sortilège, ne me demandez pas lequel, je ne le connais pas ! répliqua Slughorn en hochant la tête comme un vieil éléphant importuné par des moustiques. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui a essayé… est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un tueur ?

_**La vision se brouilla avec tout ce qu'elle comportait pour laisser place à un nouveau souvenir, celui de l'araignée d'Hagrid, prénommé Aragog le jour de son enterrement. Le garde Chasse et le vieux professeur de potion semblaient bien pris sous la boisson et Harry y avait trouvé un large intérêt pour ce qu'il envisageait de demander à ce dernier.**_

« - Mon père est mort le premier. Vous le saviez ?

« - Heu… non, dit Slughorn d'une voix étouffée.

« - Oui… Voldemort l'a tué puis il a enjambé son corps pour s'avancer vers ma mère, raconta Harry.

Slughorn fut parcourut d'un frisson. Il paraissait incapable de détacher son regard horrifié du visage d'Harry.

« - Il lui a ordonné de s'écarter de son chemin, poursuivit Harry, implacable. Lui-même m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas condamnée à mourir. C'était seulement moi qu'il voulait. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir.

« - Oh mon Dieu, soupira Slughorn. Elle aurait pu… elle n'était pas condamnée… c'est affreux…

_**La vision se brouilla une nouvelle fois pour laisser place à la même scène mais un peu plus tard. **_

Très lentement, Slughorn mit alors une main dans sa poche et en retira sa baguette magique. Il glissa l'autre main à l'intérieur de sa cape où il prit un petit flacon vide. Sans quitter Harry du regard, il toucha sa tempe du bout de sa baguette puis l'écarta doucement. Un long filament de mémoire s'y accrocha. Le souvenir s'étira, de plus en plus long, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache de sa tempe et se balance au bout de la baguette dans des reflets argentés. Slughorn le déposa dans le flacon où il s'enroula sur lui-même avant de se déployer en tournoyant comme une volute de vapeur. Slughorn reboucha le flacon d'une main tremblante et le donna à Harry.

« - Merci beaucoup, professeur.

« - Vous êtes un garçon digne d'estime, dit le professeur Slughorn, des larmes coulant sur ses grosses joues et disparaissant dans sa moustache de morse. Et vous avez les mêmes yeux qu'elle… N'ayez quand même pas une trop mauvaise opinion de moi quand vous aurez vu ce souvenir…

C'est à ce moment précis, dans la chambre des appartements privés du maître de potion à Poudlard, qu'Horace Slughorn se réveilla en sursaut, le visage blafard et entièrement recouvert de sueur, les membres tremblants et le cœur palpitant. Il venait de revivre les moments les plus humiliants de sa vie en une nuit et cela lui en donnait encore des sueurs froides malgré un réveil bien réel. Revivre l'effroyable moment où il s'était délibérément confié au jeune Jedusor sur le sujet des Horcruxes le mettait toujours très mal à l'aise et savoir désormais que le jeune Potter connaissait entièrement ce secret lui faisait perdre tous repères. Il se leva du lit, chaussa ses chauds et moelleuses pantoufles en fourrure de lapifor et enfila l'une de ses capes de nuit. Il se devait dans parlé à quelqu'un, cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il refaisait ce cauchemar depuis voilà un mois maintenant et sa santé ne suivrait pas bien longtemps à ce rythme.

Ses pas le portèrent devant la gargouille protégeant l'antre du bureau directorial. Il donna le mot-de-passe et gravie l'escalier en colimaçon. Il donna trois petits coups et patienta. Son occupant devait très certainement dormir à cette heure-ci et la seule façon était d'attendre qu'il se réveille. Il avait fait son choix, bien qu'il ne sache pas réellement pourquoi. Comme si une petite voix intérieure lui avait soufflé de venir en parler au directeur. Son cauchemar revenait très fréquemment et avec toujours les même images d'où l'angoisse et l'inquiétude de ces cinquante dernières années depuis la journée où il avait confessé à Jedusor une information complètement tournée vers la magie noire et mortellement maléfique.

La porte s'ouvrit sur à un Rodric Granger parfaitement éveillé et habillé de vêtements de voyages. Son regard semblait rassurant et pétillant et sans poser de questions, fit signe au professeur Slughorn de s'installer dans l'un des sièges faisant face à son bureau. Le directeur s'assit quant à lui à la place qui lui était réservé. Le professeur Slughorn, inquiet malgré lui, scruta un moment l'environnement l'entourant. Il remarqua que le phénix de Dumbledore était absent. Il avait dû regagner sa liberté suite à la mort de son maître ou bien était-il juste de sortie. En faite, à bien y regarder, la pièce semblait dans le même état que lors de son prédécesseur. Rien n'avait changé ici mis à part le nouveau tableau accrocher sur le mur de pierre derrière le nouveau directeur et vide de son occupant. Cela le rassura quelque peu car moins de monde il y avait et mieux cela était.

« - Que puis-je pour vous Horace ? Désirez-vous une friandise.

« - Non merci. Je n'ai pas très faim voyez-vous, _lui répondit-il nerveusement tout en s'épongeant le front à l'aide d'un mouchoir les quelques gouttes de sueurs commençant à perler de ci de là sur son visage rondouillard_.

« - Vraiment, j'ai pourtant de très délicieux assortiments d'ananas confis. Très bons, je vous l'assure. Enfin passons, vous n'êtes pas venu me voir à cette heure si tardive ou je dirais plutôt bien matinal pour m'entendre parler des bienfaits de mes sucreries.

Et alors, n'y tenant plus, Horace Slughorn se confia à ce jeune directeur sortie de nul par et qu'il ne connaissait que depuis très peu de temps.

« - Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, comme toujours, _fit la voix malicieuse du professeur Dumbledore_.

« - Oui, et j'espère que désormais, le moment venu, il sera apte à nous apporter son aide. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ressent beaucoup de honte à avoir apporté un peu de son savoir à Tom Jedusor à l'époque. Lorsque j'ai sondé son esprit, cela ma d'ailleurs choqué !

« - Oui, il se sent certes coupable d'avoir aider Voldemort indirectement bien sûr dans sa volonté d'atteindre l'immortalité mais le plus effroyable lui fut d'apprendre le meurtre de Lily Evans, son élève préférée. Il a du mal à regarder Harry en face sans éprouver une certaine trahison. Enfin… Ce qui est fait est fait.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

« - Comment ça stupéfiant ? _demanda Harry surprit à Hermione._

Ils étaient tous deux installés dans les tribunes du stade de Quidditch pour les essais des nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor et Harry, malgré la pluie battante et les grands coups de vent, surveillait de près tout cela. Il esquissa une grimace lorsqu'un élève de deuxième année voulut asséner un coup de batte sur l'un des cognards. Le pauvre garçon, dans son mouvement, se retrouva déséquilibré et glissa de son Brossdur. Fort heureusement, Ron le rattrapa à temps et lui dit quelques phrases tout en indiquant les tribunes. Il ne fallait pas s'appelé Trelawney, et encore, pour comprendre que le jeune garçon avait échoué pour cette année.

« - Oui, je sais. Moi aussi, j'ai été surprise de ma découverte. Mais, après avoir visualisée une dizaine de fois le souvenir de la jeunesse du professeur Dumbledore, j'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose de vraiment intéressant.

« - Dans le fond, Ron se débrouille pas trop mal. Je crois même que je vais le désigner capitaine à ma place pour le reste de l'année.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et ajouta.

« - C'est quoi alors ton truc super important ?

« - Et bien, tu te rappelles lorsque tu nous as expliqué le souvenir. Et que tu nous as dit le nom de ce professeur intervenant à la fin lors de la querelle avec Malfoy

Harry acquiesça mais ne voyait pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

« - Et bien, le nom de ce professeur m'a frappé sur le moment. J'avais l'impression de bien le connaitre. Et je ne me suis pas trompé. C'est vraiment incroyable et je doute que ce soi un pur hasard. Toi aussi, tu le connais, Harry.

« - Je suis désolé Hermione mais je ne connais personne du nom de Gaworth. Tant soi moldu que sorcier.

« - C'est évident, il suffisait de changer plusieurs lettres de place et l'on obtenait Hogwart !

Le garçon la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Il fallait avouer que son amie avait fait forte sur ce coup là car il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce souvenir. Il avait appartenu à Albus et datait d'une époque tellement lointaine qu'il l'avait jugé sans important.

« - Mais le plus important n'est pas là.

La jeune fille semblait terriblement surexcitée et jubilait totalement. Harry remarqua alors la présence de Ron à leurs côtés. Les essais devaient être finis désormais.

« - Vous ne comprenez pas ! Le professeur du souvenir ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à notre nouveau directeur. Au professeur GRANGER !!!


End file.
